How Can I To Love You, Idiot?
by Temari Wind's Lady
Summary: Shikamaru e Temari recebem uma missão: Viajar até Suna para entregar um pergaminho importante. Mas é claro que muitas coisas acontecerão durante e depois dessa viagem que vai mudar nossos protagonistas. ShikaxTema InoxGaa e outros. Leiam n.n!Cap 10: ON!
1. Capítulo 1 – Inesperada Missão

**How Can I To Love You, Idiot?**

Capítulo 1 - Inesperada Missão:

- Vamos logo garoto! – rosnou a loira, como sempre apressada para cumprir seu compromisso naquela Vila, queria poder voltar logo para sua própria.

- Pft, por que tanta pressa? – sempre preguiçoso, ele andava a passos lentos, talvez por sua preguiça, ou talvez porque quisesse aproveitar mais um pouco a presença daquela garota mandona, que de certa maneira mexia com ele.

- Você não entende que quero voltar logo para minha Vila?

- Ok, ok... Já entendi.

Eles andavam agora mais rapidamente em direção ao escritório da Hokage de Konoha, estavam lado a lado caminhando. Shikamaru agora só pensava em acabar logo com aquilo, onde estava com a cabeça? Ficar mais com aquela garota insuportavelmente mandona?

- Oe, Temari?

- Quê? – ela continuava a andar o mais rapidamente que podia, não entendia porque sempre a colocavam com aquele garoto estúpido... "Eu me viraria muito bem sozinha."

- Já que os Exames já foram... O que a Hokage quer com você?

- Provavelmente algum recado para o Kazekage ou instruções de algo que tenha de ser feito na volta.

- Yare yare, não estou gostando disso...

- Você não tem que gostar de nada, e afinal, o recado é para mim... Você é apenas o guia.

Shikamaru não se deu ao trabalho de responder, como ela sabia ser irritante quando estava nervosa! Revirou os olhos, estava uma bonita manhã, as nuvens se moviam lentamente, nunca deixava de pensar o quanto queria ser uma delas. Prosseguiam andando agora em silêncio, ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andava e ela pisava duro, com as mãos fechadas... Ela não gostava de ficar longe de Suna, da última vez que ficara o ataque ocorrera...

- Chegamos... – disse Shikamaru ao perceber que a kunoichi parecia estar perdida em pensamentos. Ele entendia o quanto era difícil para ela ficar longe de sua Vila. "Mas... ela poderia tentar ser mais agradável." Pensou enquanto entravam.

- Finalmente... ! – respondeu quando já estavam dentro do local, ela agora estava mais calma, logo estaria regressando.

Passaram por corredores, mantendo o passo apressado. Shikamaru não ousava desacelerar, não queria outra discussão. Ao chegarem à porta que dava para o escritório de Tsunade, Temari bateu três vezes na porta com as costas da mão direita.

- Entre! – a voz forte da Hokage soou de dentro do escritório, logo Temari puxou a porta, dando acesso ao interior do lugar. Ambos se dirigiram para a frente da mesa da mulher.

- Você nos chamou Hokage-sama?

- Sim, Temari... Shikamaru... – disse olhando-os – Preciso que levem algo de muita importância para Suna.

- Perdão, mas... Levem?

A Sannin levantou uma de suas finas sobrancelhas ao olhar a jovem ninja.

- Sim, preciso que ele vá com você, como apoio... Não existem problemas quanto a isso... Existem?

- Eu... – começou Temari, mas antes que pudesse concluir sua fala, Shikamaru interveio:

- Tsunade-sama, realmente não tem ninguém mais que possa ir em meu lugar?

- Receio que não, a maior parte de nossos shinobis estão ocupados com outras missões. Mas afinal, qual o problema de vocês?

Nenhum deles respondeu, apenas se entreolharam com expressões duvidosas...

"Afinal, é apenas uma viagem, o que há demais nisso?" Foi o que veio a mente de ambos.

- E então? – perguntou impaciente a Hokage, afinal tinha muito que resolver naquele dia, mas tudo o que ela queria era poder tomar um pouco de sake.

- Nenhum, desculpe-nos... – respondeu Temari rapidamente.

- Yosh... – a Quinta disse enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira, estendeu a Temari um pergaminho muito bem lacrado (o qual ela guardou na bolsa em sua cintura) e explicou que deveria ser aberto apenas pelo Kazekage. Após isso os dispensou.

"Que saco, vou ter que aturar uma viagem com esta menina. Ahhh que problemático... Tudo que eu queria era voltar para casa." Pensava Shikamaru enquanto ambos se curvavam e saiam da sala. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores Temari começou a falar:

- Bem, eu vou para o local onde estou hospedada pegar minhas coisas, e você pegue o que precisar em sua casa... Vamos nos encontrar daqui a vinte minutos na saída de Konoha.

Como ela era mandona! Ordenava como se ele fosse um de seus subordinados, ele poderia resistir e mandar ela se calar, mas era menos problemático concordar. "Afinal é um bom plano..."

- Ok, na saída... Pelo jeito você não se vira sem mim, ahm?

Esboçando um sorriso, Temari respondeu:

- Isso não foi coisa minha, iria muito bem sozinha.

Ele suspirou, tinha apenas feito uma piada, a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar para responder foi:

- Você é mesmo muito problemática.

- E você um idiota. – retrucou ela, prontamente – Vamos então?

- Hai.

Com isso cada um seguia seu caminho, a kunoichi não conseguia evitar pensar qual seria o destino daquela missão... "Estou esquentando demais, é apenas mais uma missão." Mas a verdade é que ela estava com medo de ficar só com aquele garoto, por mais que o achasse inútil e preguiçoso, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê, sempre sentia algo quando ele estava por perto, mas imaginava que aquele idiota não deveria nem pensar em garotas e por tanto... "Quê?? E quem liga para isso? Tenho que esquecer isso e me concentrar na missão!"

Pensando nisso ela foi caminhando quase que automaticamente, fizera aquele caminho várias vezes nos últimos dias, e se assustou ao perceber que já chegara.

"Certo, agora preciso apenas recolher meus pertences..." Ela o fez rapidamente, tinha trazido algumas roupas e suas habituais armas para Konoha, pois esteve uns dias lá devido aos testes. Reuniu tudo em uma espécie de mochila, a qual pôs as alças em seu leque, deixando-a pendurada. Se precisasse do leque, a mochila cairia no chão e ela poderia a pegar depois. Lembrou-se depois de colocar cantis com água e alguma comida nela.

Armas postas na bolsa presa à sua cintura e mochila feita, em apenas alguns minutos a garota já estava pronta. "Espero que ele não se atrase." Pensou, e logo saiu do lugar, andando rapidamente pelas ruas, sem olhar ninguém em particular, perdida em pensamentos...

Finalmente chegou ao local. Para sua surpresa o garoto já estava a esperando, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando o céu, não levava nada a não ser (pelo o que ela podia perceber) suas armas.

- Demorou, não? – perguntou ele, ao desviar o olhar do céu e encará-la.

- Não enche. Podemos partir então?

- Sim.

E com isso ambos partiram, andando rumo à floresta, sem saber o que esperar daquela que seria, com certeza, uma viagem muito turbulenta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n.n! Essa é minha primeira fic aqui ii! Primeiro capítulo mais para apresentação, por isso está curtinho. Espero que gostem, tenho até o capítulo seis aqui, se comentarem posto mais )o). Sejam bonzinhos com a titia okay T-T?


	2. Capítulo 2 – Próximos

Capítulo Dois - Próximos:

Eles atravessavam a floresta em alta velocidade, andavam pelas árvores, batendo os pés em seus troncos ocasionalmente. Ambos muito atentos a qualquer sinal de inimigos por perto, havia um longo caminho pela frente. E, devido ao que carregavam, deveriam se apressar ao máximo.

– Shikamaru?

– Hm?

– Imagino que nós teremos que parar à noite... – hesitou alguns segundos, até retomar a fala – Por tanto vamos acelerar enquanto está claro.

– Acelerar mais? Você pretende chegar em quantos dias? – perguntou, cansado apenas em pensar naquilo.

– Três se possível ou no máximo quatro.

– Bem, neste caso é melhor mesmo. Podemos acabar com isso de uma vez.

– Com certeza, não preciso da sua presença irritante. – a kunoichi rebateu com desprezo.

– Digo o mesmo. – ele suspirou, será que seria assim a viagem inteira?

Andaram por mais um longo tempo, até ali não tinham tido problemas, nenhum ninja aparecera tentando tomar o pergaminho ou atacá-los e ambos ficaram silenciosos, cada um com seus pensamentos em mente, e o mais irônico era que um pensava no outro. E logo a noite veio. A floresta estava iluminada apenas pelo brilho da lua... E foi aí que Shikamaru quebrou o longo silêncio.

– Escuta, a gente não devia parar?

– Já ia dizer isso, você só tem pressa quando é para descansar.

"Problemática." Pensou e preferiu não responder a provocação, então prosseguiram em silêncio até acharem um local aonde pudessem acampar. Por entre as árvores apareceu uma pequena clareira, a qual Temari apontou.

– Vamos ficar ali. – ela deixou claro que não se interessava se ele iria ou não querer parar ali.

Ambos pararam e olharam à volta.

– Yare yare, acho que está bom...

– Concordo, apenas para passar a noite é suficiente... Bem, eu fico num lado e você no outro certo? – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, enquanto esperava a resposta.

– Obviamente... – o garoto estava cansado e louco para poder dormir um pouco, pois sabia que acordariam cedo amanhã. Ele então, sem nem ao menos olhar para a Temari, deitou-se encostado numa árvore próxima a ele.

A garota deitou-se de lado, numa árvore na direção oposta a dele e retirou o leque das costas, deixando-o ao seu lado junto com a mochila. Fechou os olhos na intenção de dormir, porém neste momento vários pensamentos explodiram em sua cabeça.

"Ótimo, estou neste lugar sozinha com ele... E daí?".

Porém um alto ronco vindo de seu estômago a fez esquecer daquilo. É claro, eles não haviam comido, será que ele também estava com fome? Ela preferiu chamá-lo, assim eles não se atrasariam de manhã.

– Oe? Shikamaru!

Não houve resposta, a garota tentou o chamar mais duas vezes, e não obteve sucesso.

"Mas que cara irritante! Como ele consegue dormir tanto?"

A kunoichi se levantou meio sonolenta e foi até ele, agachou ao lado do garoto e fitou o rosto dele, foi quando um pensamento veio independente de sua vontade. "Ele até que é bonito..." Ficou o olhando meio paralisada, surpresa com o próprio pensamento, até sentir uma kunai próxima ao pescoço e ver um Shikamaru com os olhos abertos, lançando um olhar atento e analítico para ela.

–Mas quê...? Temari, o que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, voltando a guardar a kunai e encostando as costas na árvore.

– Eu estava apenas vindo te acordar, idiota! – a garota sentiu o rosto corar, mas continuou em seu tom mandão – Chamei você várias vezes...

– Não sabia o que era então preferi ficar quieto... – notou quer ela tinha corado, mas não conseguiu entender por que.

– Ah sim, se estivesse acontecendo algo com certeza iria te chamar do jeito que chamei.

– Mas o que você quer afinal? – ele perguntou já na calma habitual, suas pálpebras começavam a se fechar de sono.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa, quero sair rapidamente amanhã.

– Eu não estou...

– Ótimo, então fique sem comer amanhã.

– Você tem que ser sempre problemática assim?

– Bem, talvez porque você é um idiota eu sou assim com você.

– Que seja, mas temos uma viagem juntos... Será que não dá pra ser menos mandona? – ele decidiu que seria a melhor sugerir aquilo, embora duvidasse que fosse dar certo.

– Se você for menos preguiçoso e inútil... – arqueou um de suas sobrancelhas, realmente não seria agradável uma viagem toda se xingando. A posição que estava começou a cansar e ela sentou ao lado do garoto, empurrando-o um pouco para o lado para poder encostar as costas na árvore.

– Ahm, certo então. – preferiu não discordar dela, seria mais fácil. Observou a aproximação da garota, e deu de ombros abrindo o espaço que ela precisava. Ele continuou na posição que estava, porém deu falta de uma coisa.

– Temari?

– Que é? – estavam realmente muito próximos, mas ela preferia bloquear este pensamento, olhando fixamente para frente.

– Cadê a comida? – ele também notara a proximidade, mas ao contrário dela não ligou muito, sabia (ou pelo menos achava que sabia) que ela não faria nada com outro propósito. "Não que isso importe.".

– A comi... – com o susto e a surpresa, Temari acabou por esquecer-se, mas logo recuperou a fala – Já estava indo pegar, idiota.

– Aham, claro. – o garoto deixou evidente sua incredulidade, mas ficou curioso, o que teria deixado a garota assim?

Ela o olhou uma última vez, percebeu o sarcasmo na voz do garoto, mas não estava preocupada com aquilo. Já tinham perdido muito tempo naquela enrolação e logo teriam que acordar.

Levantou-se e foi pegar a mochila, na qual havia comida e água, pegou o que precisava e com as mãos carregadas foi até ele, ficando de frente para o garoto ela ajoelhou e despejou a comida e os cantis com água no chão e sem ao menos o olhar, se pôs a comer.

O garoto seguiu seu exemplo e comeram em silêncio, ocasionalmente seus olhares se cruzavam o que só os fazia desviar rapidamente. A tensão parecia palpável, quando Temari decidiu quebrar o silêncio, já haviam terminado de comer.

– Shikamaru... Eu nunca te vi com nenhuma garota, além daquela loira-porca do seu time...

O garoto arqueou a sobrancelha, não tinha entendido o porquê do comentário, encarou a garota com sua habitual expressão de tédio.

– E o que tem demais nisso?

Ela não sabia o porquê do comentário, mas já que havia começado resolveu continuar, ajeitou-se melhor onde estava sentada e o encarou com um ar de deboche, um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

– Não sei, quer dizer... Você nunca teve nada com nenhuma garota?

O garoto parou uns segundos para pensar, aquilo na verdade nunca fora algo importante para ele... Garotas eram muito problemáticas, e a que estava à sua frente, com certeza era a mais de todas.

– Para ser sincero, nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Mulheres são complicadas...

A expressão dela se tornou mais acentuada com a resposta.

– Shikamaru, será que você não prefere outra coisa?

O ninja sempre astuto, por mais que fosse preguiçoso, entendeu a insinuação da garota e respondeu no mesmo tom calmo.

– Ah claro Temari. Prefiro uma mulher que seja normal. O que é quase impossível de se achar. Você, problemática como é, deve saber disso.

A garota foi cínica quando respondeu, com ar supostamente pensativo.

– Hm, deixe-me pensar... – parou alguns segundos, contemplando-o – Bem, a única coisa que me ocorre é que seria impossível uma mulher normal gostar de um idiota como você.

Ele soltou um enorme bocejo e se espreguiçou, estava como sono e aquele joguinho o cansava. Porém quando ia responder, a garota levantou-se e foi até uma árvore, na qual encostou. Estanhando o fato, ele levantou também, indo na direção contrária a da garota. Estava quase chegando à árvore onde iria deitar quando escutou:

– Realmente, você só pode ser viado, não pode nem ficar perto de uma mulher.

Aquilo não o teria irritado em outras circunstâncias, mas por ser ela a falar o incomodou de uma maneira surpreendente considerando a normal passividade do garoto.

"Afinal qual é a dela? Primeiro pede pra ficarmos longe um do outro, e agora isso."

O controlador de sombras suspirou, e foi até ela a passos lentos e com um olhar cansado. Parou bem a frente da garota, quase a prendendo contra a árvore. Olhando-a nos olhos com total descaso, falou:

– O que você quer afinal? É problemática assim ou quer apenas chamar minha atenção?

A garota ficou completamente pasma. Abriu a boca no intuito de responder, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca, suas sobrancelhas estavam para cima e seu olhar era de incredulidade.

"Como ele pode pensar que eu... Ele é realmente um idiota!"

Quando finalmente recuperou a fala, começou a responder:

– Eu nunca... – sua voz foi cortada por outra, grossa e sarcástica que parecia vir de um homem por entre as árvores.

– _Heh, mas que coisa linda... Vieram em casal, será ainda mais divertido assim..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Aí está o capítulo dois )o)! Obrigada quem comentou no um! E desculpem os errinhos eoe, estou apanhando para aprender a mexer aqui xD. Reviews, sim .-.? Se comentarem, eu posto mais )o)! #/Chantagem?/# Espero que estejam gostando, essa é minha primeira fic o.o! Acho que agora liberei os comentários anônimos xP..!**

**E eu amo essa fala do Shika! Encoste-a na parede mesmo u-u! #/Ignora o fato de que é uma árvore./#**

**Quem será o cara malvado, kukukuku? Aguardem o próximo )o)! **

**See ya'.**


	3. Capítulo 3 – Ataque

Capítulo 3 – Ataque:

Temari sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com a voz daquele sujeito. Não que estivesse com medo, apenas havia algo de perturbador naquela voz. E por aquele momento esqueceu do ocorrido com o garoto.

Shikamaru que experimentou sensações parecidas franziu a testa. Aquela voz parecia trazer consigo uma ameaça. Rapidamente o shinobi saiu de perto da garota a sua frente, ficando ao lado dela, fitando o local entre as árvores da onde parecia ter saído à voz.

– _Kkkkk, o que foi? Estão com medo, pirralhos?_** – a voz saída das árvores soou debochada, sua risada era certamente sinistra.**

Ela, sempre enfezada, respondeu num tom de superioridade a provocação do suposto homem.

– Ora, idiota... Quem está escondido é você, e não nós. Por que não aparece para ver se somos pirralhos?

O garoto ao lado dela não conseguiu evitar pensar:

"Cara, que problemática! Ela nem sabe com quem estamos lidando, desafiar deste jeito é burrice...".

**O homem misterioso saiu de seu esconderijo, e a visão dele era algo simplesmente bizarro. Ele era alto e esguio, tinha longos cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo para trás, só que desciam lisos, e não para cima e espetados como os de Shikamaru. Até aí não era diferente de um homem comum, mas ao contrário dos outros, seus olhos eram roxos e com pupilas felinas, de sua boca saíam dois afiados caninos e seus lábios eram quase inexistentes. Seu nariz tinha um formato estranho e achatado, lembrava um focinho. E em suas mãos magras havia unhas afiadíssimas, que mais pareciam garras. Ele sorriu de maneira sádica para os dois, e foi andando lentamente.**

– _Kkkk, parecem ratinhos aí encolhidos, eu gosto de ratos sabiam? O Orochimaru-sama me dava ratos para comer. – _**havia algo de insano no olhar do homem, ele parecia uma espécie de louco.**

"Mas o quê...? Que _coisa_ é essa?" Pensou a kunoichi enquanto analisava a fisionomia do homem, perplexa. Ao subir o olhar até a testa da criatura bisonha, ela pôde perceber que havia uma bandana com uma nota musical nela, logo pôde concluir que se tratava de um ninja da Vila do Som, um servo do Orochimaru. Ela o encarou com a testa franzida e um olhar de desprezo, sabia que teria de lutar com Shikamaru, o que não melhorou em nada a situação. Sua mão já se encaminhava ao fecho de seu leque.

"Feh, era o que faltava para deixar isso tudo um saco maior ainda. Vou ter que lutar com essa garota e contra um cara do Som." Foi à conclusão de Shikamaru, após registrar as mesmas coisas que Temari, ele soltou um suspiro cansado ao encarar o homem. Agora ele não estava com a expressão entediada habitual, e sim uma de concentração.

– O que é você, coisa estranha? – Temari perguntou sem tirar os olhos da criatura um só instante.

– _Kkkk, o quê? Não sei... Talvez o que chamam de monstro... Nem o Orochimaru-sama me quis, disse que eu fui sua criação mais inútil..._ – **Neste momento o homem fez uma pausa, arregalando seus olhos como se temesse algo** – _Então eu fugi, não queria morrer..._

– E o que quer conosco? – Shikamaru parecia adivinhar o que ele queria, afinal, era um fugitivo e não estava atrás do pergaminho que carregavam.

– _O que eu quero coisinha? É óbvio... Quero comida kkkk... – _**Sua risada desta vez soou maligna, seus olhos se estreitaram e ele farejou o ar, lambendo os lábios. **

"Chi... Esta coisa tem sérios problemas mentais..." A garota estava se irritando com aquela enrolação, então puxou seu grande leque das costas e com um movimento rápido de suas mãos o abriu. Ela iria atacá-lo.

– Ninpou! Kamaitachi!

Seguidas a essas palavras ela movimentou o leque de cima pra baixo e novamente para cima. O resultado disse foi uma espécie de tornado, que foi na direção da criatura. Porém esta não estava mais lá, com uma agilidade impressionante, ele estava distante do local atingido, sua risada ecoava entre as árvores.

– Isso, problemática. Gastou chakra à toa, espere um pouco que vou ver se consigo o prender e...

Antes que ele pudesse concluir sua fala, várias kunais foram jogadas na direção deles. Com um muxoxo de impaciência, Temari movimentou seu leque de trás para frente rapidamente, e as armas caíram no chão com pequenos ruídos abafados pelo chão terroso.

"Droga... Só preciso fazer este cara aparecer, aí o Shikamaru o prende com o Kage Mane e eu posso acabar com ele."

Tomado de inspiração, Shikamaru teve uma idéia que poderia funcionar. Seu plano consistia basicamente no mesmo que o da garota ao seu lado. Franzindo a testa, concentrado, o garoto pensava:

"Se eu fingir ter sido acertado, ele pode vir até aqui ver se 'pegou a presa'... Mas provavelmente ele vai temer a Temari e não sair até a acertar realmente... Chi, se o Neji estivesse aqui seria bem mais fácil. Bem, posso tentar, vai que ela entende o plano. Vou ter que confiar na inteligência dela."

Após concluir o que faria, ele começou a gritar estrondosamente como se estivesse muito ferido.

– AHHH! ESTOU SANGRANDO... – o garoto mordeu o dedo, fazendo com que esse escorresse um filete de seu sangue. O cheiro poderia atrair a criatura para perto – ELE ME ACERTOU COM A KUNAI...

"Mas que diabos ele pensa que está fazendo? Eu neutralizei totalmente o ataque e... Espere, talvez seja algum plano dele... Pense, se ele fingir que foi acertado o cara pode vir conferir e... Yosh! Entendi."

– AHHH! EU VOU MORRER DESTE JEITO! – seguindo o exemplo do garoto, ela gritava para chamar a atenção da criatura. Mordeu também seu dedo, para que o cheiro do sangue exalasse. Porém havia uma falha naquilo tudo, se o "homem" não fosse completamente burro, iria os espirar das árvores. Pensando nisso a garota pegou duas kunais, entregando uma para seu parceiro. Ela segurava a kunai no ombro, como se esta tivesse a acertado e passava o sangue do dedo no local do suposto "ferimento".

"Heh, ela até que é esperta... Conseguiu pegar o plano e até mesmo o melhorar um pouco.".

Utilizando a técnica improvisada pela garota, ele colocou a kunai sobre a coxa, e continuou a gritar o mais alto que podia.

"_Kkkk, acho que peguei os ratinhos... Tão fraquinhos... Sorte que não tenho que usar jutsus, porque não consigo kkkk..."._

**Com um grande sorriso na boca desprovida de lábios, o suposto homem se encaminhou até eles, lentamente, seus pés não faziam o menor barulho ao pisarem no chão coberto de folhas. Espiou por entre as folhas da árvore um pouco atrás deles, e pôde ver que haviam sido "atingidos" por duas de suas kunais. O cheiro do sangue dos dois atraia-o extremamente, logo era levado por seus instintos que o fizeram sair rapidamente do esconderijo e pular bem na frente dos dois com uma kunai em mãos apenas por precaução.**

Após largar a kunai, com os dedos da mão direita quase todos flexionados sobre os da mão esquerda, formando o selo do rato, Shikamaru pôde executar seu famoso "Kage Mane no Jutsu". Uma linha que parecia ter saído de sua sombra se moveu de forma ágil em direção à sombra produzida pela criatura que deu um berro surpreso e lançou a última kunai que tinha em mãos, fazendo uma pontaria apressada antes de ter sua sombra tocada pela do garoto.

Ouviu-se um grito abafado de dor e Temari tombou com o joelho direito no chão, mordendo o lábio inferior. Havia sido acertada pela kunai que fora lançada quase a esmo, pois se distraiu ao observar o desfecho do breve combate.

"Merda..."

O garoto pensou, quando viu que a ninja de Suna havia sido atingida diretamente na perna. O que foi certa sorte, considerando que ela precisava dos braços para atacar. Porém Shikamaru tinha em mente se ela conseguiria levantar-se, afinal não era um ferimento muito sério. Ele fez a única coisa que podia naquela situação, prendeu o homem mantendo seus dedos na posição.

– Temari – ele virou a cabeça para ela, e viu o "homem" fazer o mesmo – Você consegue atacar?

Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, ele estava a subestimando. Pôs o dedo indicador entre os dentes e usando sua outra mão, puxou rápida e decididamente a kunai de sua perna. Por sorte, essa não havia entrado muito na coxa na garota, era um ferimento grave, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido depois. Rasgou um pedaço da barra de seu kimono e amarrou em volta da coxa, para estancar o sangue do ferimento e então, com as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas, se pôs em pé.

– Com certeza, idiota. – ela observou um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios do garoto – Agora observe.

Fechou o leque com uma velocidade incrível, olhou com desprezo para os olhos aterrorizados do homem à frente dela e então foi para trás dele. Levando o leque lentamente para trás de seu ombro, ela o trouxe de volta para frente com ferocidade, rumo à nuca do inimigo. Neste momento, Shikamaru soltou seu jutsu a tempo do corpo do "homem" tombar, aparentemente desmaiado, aos pés dele.

– Heh, foi interessante. E agora, o que faremos com o corpo? Ele não morreu, tenho certeza.

Fechou os olhos, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, o qual mostrava todos os seus dentes. Ela gostava quando ele admitia sua força. Voltando a expressão rotineira, disse com displicência:

– Amarre-o e o largue aí. Provavelmente vai ser morto por alguém ou morrer de fome. Quando chegarmos a Suna nós poderemos...

– Espere um minuto, ele disse ter sido servo do Orochimaru, não?

– Ao que parece, sim.

– Então temos de mandar uma mensagem para alguém de Konoha, avisando que temos um prisioneiro. Ele pode dar informações do paradeiro do Sasuke.

– Certo, e como vamos os avisar, idiota?

Ele ignorou a ofensa e fechou os olhos, pensativo. Como poderiam fazer? Levar aquela coisa com eles não era opção, pois ele poderia acordar. Faltava apenas dois dias de viagem... Se ele conseguisse demarcar a região, assim que chegassem em Suna poderiam avisar alguém para que viesse buscar... É, parecia à única solução viável. Abriu os olhos inexpressivos e a encarou.

– Bem, acho que o devemos o deixar aqui amarrado e contar com a sorte. Assim que chegarmos em Suna, mandaremos alguém para cá.

A garota suspirou longamente.

– Certo, era o que eu ia dizer. Mas ainda acho idiotice vocês ficarem atrás daquele traidor e...

– Não vamos falar sobre isso. – o tom do garoto foi mais firme do que ele imaginara o que fez a garota se calar, surpresa – E sua perna, está podendo andar? Assim podemos seguir viagem, é um saco, mas não temos tempo para descansar.

Temari não respondeu, apenas se dirigiu mancando até o homem e retirando um carretel de linha de sua bolsa, amarrou-o o mais firmemente que pôde.

– Vamos então, minha perna poderá ser uma atraso, não vamos perder tempo.

Sem mais palavras, começou a andar mancando o mais rápido que podia.

"Ah, ela vai me matar por isso...".

Sem pensar muito no que fazia, Shikamaru pegou a garota no colo e pulou sobre uma árvore, parando em um de seus mais altos galhos.

– Você tem algum tipo de problema? Por que fez isso? – a garota se debatia nos braços dele, tentando descer. Parecia furiosa.

– Yare yare, pelas árvores será mais rápido. Agora suba nas minhas costas. – com um olhar cansado, ele soltou-a no galho e depois se virou de costas para ela, inclinando ligeiramente o tronco para baixo.

Ela não hesitou. Usando sua perna boa, chutou o garoto, que quase caiu da árvore.

– Você é quem tem problemas... Se eu me machucasse você... Ah, esquece. Agora suba logo, você não quer chegar à sua Vila o quanto antes? – sabia que ela não resistiria contra aquele argumento. Por tanto se manteve de costas e inclinado, esperando que ela subisse.

Muito contrariada, a garota equilibrou-se como pôde e subiu no garoto. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço deste, para que pudesse se segurar e ele a segurou com firmeza.

– Então... Vamos. – Com um breve impulso, ele saiu do tronco da árvore e logo passava velozmente pela floresta, cada vez mais ganhando terreno.

Atravessaram sem problemas a floresta, não tendo mais surpresas e nem tocando no assunto da discussão que haviam tido antes da breve luta com a criatura, mesmo que aquela discussão ainda estivesse presente na mente de ambos. Fizeram pequenas pausas nas quais pouco conversaram. Ambos estavam exaustos demais para ficarem conversando, principalmente Shikamaru, que agora bocejava constantemente. Ainda assim ele estava decidido a levar a garota por todo o percurso. Logo ao anoitecer, já se viam no enorme deserto que antecedia a Vila de Temari e pararam num lugar conhecido pela garota para passar a noite. Ao amanhecer, garota começou a se empolgar, dando coordenadas para o garoto sempre que necessário, sempre o guiando pelo caminho. Era engraçado como podiam se dar bem quando trabalhavam juntos e não falavam muito. Tiveram a sorte de não pegar nenhuma tempestade de areia, atravessando velozmente o deserto.

Finalmente, quase no fim do dia, eles avistaram as grandes muralhas que envolviam Suna. A garota bateu os pés em Shikamaru, como se dissesse para este a soltar, e assim ele o fez. Correndo o mais rápido que pôde, com sua perna já melhor, ela seguiu até a fenda de entrada da Vila, com o garoto logo atrás dela.

Ela deu um grande sorriso, finalmente haviam chegado a Suna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yosh! Aí está o terceiro capítulo o/! Eu sei, é maior que os outros x-x, mas eles crescem com o tempo xD... **

**Enfim, de novo, obrigada pelas reviews!! E em resposta à Mokona Kuramae, não tenho beta não ii! Consegui, né )o) ?**

**Para explicar novamente, esta fic eu já postei no orkut e estou postando aqui aos poucos, por isso é rápida. Lá já existe até o capítulo 7.  
**

**Comentem, sim n.n ?**

**Espero que tenham gostado do inimigo n.n! As falas e ações dele estão destacadas para que vocês possam ler melhor. **

**No próximo capítulo, finalmente, Suna! Aguardem e leiam!**

**See ya'!**


	4. Capítulo 4 – Chegada

Capítulo 4 – Chegada

Os dois andavam pelas ruas quase desertas de Suna, finalmente amanhecia. Shikamaru passava os olhos pela Vila, registrando suas construções antigas e arenosas como tudo ali. Já Temari nem pensava, apenas se dirigia automaticamente para o escritório do Kazekage, a fim de entregar o pergaminho e "se ver livre" do incomodo que era ter aquele garoto perto dela.

– Estamos muito longe? – perguntou Shikamaru, que estava realmente cansado depois daquela viagem um tanto "problemática".

– É ali na frente... – ela apontou uma enorme construção que se elevava das demais, com formato redondo e o kanji de "Vento" como ornamentação em sua fronte.

Ele dirigiu o olhar para a enorme construção, parecendo entediado. Aquela Vila parecia morta, e um forte vento varria as ruas vazias, fazendo com que o garoto só sentisse mais sono. Tudo o que ele queria era completar logo sua missão e voltar para Konoha, embora soubesse que provavelmente teria de passar mais um dia ali.

A kunoichi andava o mais rápido que sua perna machucada agüentava, sem sequer olhar para os lados. Só o que queria era se livrar da presença do rapaz e ter um tempo para descansar, afinal à viagem tinha sido estressante tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

Então, quando finalmente estavam entrando no local, ambos pareciam muito ansiosos. Atravessaram os corredores e subiram até chegar ao escritório do Kazekage. Temari, exausta como estava, abriu a porta no impulso, sem sequer se anunciar.

– Não queria entrar assim, Gaara, mas... – ao levar o olhar até a mesa do irmão, a garota teve sua fala interrompida devido à surpresa.

Havia uma garota loira sentada na mesa e, quase sobre ela, estava o respeitoso Kazekage. Uma das mãos dele repousava sobre a coxa dela, enquanto a outra segurava o que parecia ser o pescoço da mesma. Esta por sua vez puxava-o pelo colarinho. Ambos, ao que parecia, estavam se beijando intensamente.

– GAARA? – em choque, a garota não conseguiu reprimir o grito de surpresa ao ver seu "irmãozinho" daquela maneira.

Imediatamente, ele se soltou da garota e virou-se para contemplar os dois. Seu semblante pareceu surpreso por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou à morbidez habitual ao fitar sua irmã. Porém, o olhar de Temari não estava no irmão, fitava com uma grande raiva a tal garota loira, que tinha certeza de já ter visto antes, mas foi à vez de Shikamaru se surpreender.

– Ah... Ino? – ele arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a parceira de time, que estava extremamente corada e muito constrangida com a situação.

– Hahaha! Oee, Shikamaaaru! – ela coçou a nuca, ao perceber de quem se tratava. Descendo da mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela ajeita as roupas e vai até o companheiro de equipe – O que faz aqui?

– Como assim "O que faz aqui?"? Você pirou garota? O que você estava fazendo com o meu... Meu... Irmãozinho! – as palavras de Temari soaram ridículas, ainda mais considerando a expressão fria de Gaara ao fitar a irmã que fazia um grande estardalhaço.

– Temari, acalme-se... Eles já são grandinhos e... – Shikamaru tentou amenizar a fúria da garota, mas essa logo o cortou.

– Aham, até parece. Meu irmão com uma... Porca como essa! – Ela falava com a voz o mais alta que podia. Ino a olhava completamente surpresa, previu que esta fosse ficar irritada, mas aquilo já era exagero.

– Escuta aqui, garota. Seu irmão já tem idade o suficiente para fazer o que quiser. Então pare com esse showzinho... – cruzando os braços, ela fitou a ninja de Suna com um olhar de pouco caso.

– Não fale assim comigo, sua idiota. Eu sei o que é melhor para o meu irmão e com certeza não é você... – revidou sem hesitar a controladora do vento, quase partindo para cima da garota.

"Que saco. Essas garotas têm que brigar por algo tão estúpido? Se bem que desta vez eu concordo com a Ino...".

– Temari... – a voz fria e inexpressiva de seu irmão se sobrepôs à confusão causada pelas garotas – Ela tem razão, você não deve interferir em minha vida, pois eu não o faço na sua.

– Mas... – ela ia continuar a discutir, porém ao receber um olhar repreensivo de seu irmão se calou. Com um último olhar ameaçador para a suposta parceira de Gaara, que sorria maldosamente, ela mudou o rumo da conversa – Enfim, eu e o Shikamaru trouxemos o pergaminho lá de Konoha. Suponho que se lembre...

O ruivo, completamente indiferente à tensão que ali havia, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha.

– Certo, deixe-o sobre a minha mesa. E não fale comigo desta maneira, jamais faltei como Kazekage.

Aquilo era uma verdade incontestável, logo, ela teve de se calar e logo entregou o tal pergaminho para seu irmão.

– Aqui está. Ah, e tivemos um confronto com um cara da Vila do Som, um renegado. Ele está na Floresta, Shikamaru marcou o lugar. É só avisar para a Hokage, eles podem ter interesse nele. Mais alguma coisa antes que eu me vá...?

"E te deixe aqui com essa vaca..." Completou o que queria dizer apenas em pensamento.

– Certo, mandarei agora mesmo um recado dizendo para irem até o lugar... Ah, sim... – ele lançou um breve olhar ao Shikamaru enquanto pegava o pergaminho sobre sua mesa – Ele deve permanecer alguns dias aqui, pois terei de mandar uma resposta. Ele ficará conosco, Temari, por um tempo. É só. – as palavras do Kazekage foram secas e diretas.

"Ele só pode estar brincando... Vou ter que passar mais alguns dias com este idiota! E o pior, na mesma casa que ele...".

Usando de toda ousadia que pôde, Temari voltou a questionar o irmão.

– Escute Gaara, por acaso ele não pode ficar hospedado em alguma hospedaria daqui?

– Temari, o que está havendo com você hoje? – o Kazekage foi severo com a irmã mais velha – É claro que ele ficará numa hospedaria, achou que ele fosse ficar com você? – havia uma suave ironia da voz dele, talvez os mais distraídos não percebessem, porém todos ali eram inteligentes o suficiente para perceber a indireta do líder.

Enquanto Ino reprimia uma risada, Temari corou furiosamente e olhou incrédula para o irmão. Será que ele queria dizer o que ela pensava?

"Mesmo se for... Ele não é ninguém para me dar lições de moral...! E nem tem nada para pensar sobre nós dois!".

Shikamaru parecia um pouco ausente da conversa, porque só a ouvira com metade da atenção. O cansaço o impedia de pensar direito. Quando ouviu a frase seguinte da kunoichi de Suna, que o garoto pareceu acordar.

– Claro, só pensei que por ser alguém de importância em Konoha, ele fosse ficar num lugar especial... Apenas isso. Então devo o levar a tal hospedaria, suponho?

"Como? Passar mais dias aqui? Feh... Isso não está certo...".

– Oe, Kazekage-sama... – ele decidiu demonstrar certo respeito, já que iria fazer um pedido – Eu realmente preciso entregar o pergaminho? Não pode ser um de seus subordinados?

O Kazekage voltou o olhar para o garoto.

– Não, foram ordens da Hokage. – disse, em tom de quem encerrava a conversa. Logo voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, claramente dispensava os dois.

Temari e Shikamaru pensavam rapidamente, tentando achar um argumento que pudesse evitar a estadia do garoto ali. Porém, por ser uma ordem direta, ficaram receosos demais em dizer alguma coisa contrária e simplesmente suspiraram, em conjunto. O curioso fato fez com que os dois se olhassem e logo desviassem o olhar, um pouco corados.

"Heh, é óbvio que estão um afim do outro...". Pensou a garota de orbes azuis, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto observava os dois saírem da sala. Logo sua atenção voltou ao garoto na escrivaninha, que a fitava com seu inexpressivo olhar de sempre. Agora ela tinha mais coisas em mente do que o suposto casal que tinha saído dali.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Meu irmão mais novo se pegando com uma garota como aquela... – esbravejava Temari, enquanto ela e Shikamaru já estavam fora da grande construção e rumo a tais hospedarias.

– Oe, Temari... Pare de se preocupar com isso, eles sabem o que estão fazendo... – resmungou o cansado garoto, sabia que se fosse dormir agora, acordaria apenas à noite.

– Você não sabe de nada, idiota.

E foi assim o caminho todo, Temari refletindo sobre o que vira e resmungando enquanto Shikamaru apenas pensava em dormir um pouco. Não havia ligado muito para a cena, só o que o surpreendeu foi que Ino tivesse esquecido o tal Sasuke e fora ficar logo com o Gaara.

"Ela deve gostar destes caras frios...".

Concluiu sem muita convicção o shinobi, quando foi parado subitamente por um braço em seu peito.

– É aqui... – Temari que o havia parado, pois o garoto continuou a andar quando esta parou. Apontou para um pequeno edifício arenoso e com uma grande placa escrita em vermelho: "Hospedaria Viajante Astucioso.".

"É um nome bobo, mas deve servir pra passar uns dias...".

Pensou e logo se dirigia para entrada, porém antes que abrisse a porta do lugar, lembrou da garota que o acompanhava. Logo, virou-se para trás a olhando com um grande cansaço.

– Então, problemática... Acho que nos separamos aqui... – ele deu um singelo sorriso para a garota, aguardando uma resposta.

– Sim, eu acho e... – ela parou alguns segundos, com um pensamento arriscado na cabeça.

"Será que devo...? Não seria intimidade demais? Bem, quem liga? Eu sei que não tem nada demais, será bom para ele conhecer melhor a Vila já que vai passar um tempo aqui.".

Com esta conclusão, ela tomou fôlego e fez o pedido:

– Você que ir dar uma volta comigo hoje à noite? – ela falou um pouco rápido, mas ele entendeu. Porém, a fitou com curiosidade, ela estava o convidando para sair?

– Bem, estou meio cansado então...

– É só para você conhecer melhor a Vila, não é um encontro nem nada... – ela se apressou a esclarecer, sentindo-se um pouco arrependida de ter pedido.

"Mas quê...? Ela está mesmo falando sério... Bem, não pode ser tão ruim assim e afinal, eu preciso conhecer a Vila...".

– Certo então, mas que horas? Precisa ser bem à noite, estou cansado... – o final de sua fala foi cortado por um bocejo – E preciso dormir um pouco.

– Hm... Deixe-me ver... – a garota parou pensativa. – Dez horas?

Ele considerou o horário, já pensando nas horas de sono que seriam perdidas com aquilo.

"Saco...".

– 'Tá legal, pode ser então. Só não esqueça de passar aqui... E Temari...

– Certo. Que foi idiota?

– Vá cuidar da sua perna, esqueceu do ferimento que fez?

– Minha per... – então ela se lembrou do tal ferimento, quase batendo sobre a bandana em sua testa – Ah claro, já vou indo então. Até mais tarde...

Um silêncio instalou-se sobre os dois, quando o olhar destes se cruzaram. Algo parecia definitivamente ter mudado entre os dois. O que era, eles não tinham idéia, mas gostavam de certa maneira.

– Até mais... – com um breve aceno de cabeça, o garoto abriu a porta, louco por algum tempo de sono.

Com os pensamentos confusos, Temari saiu andando rumo ao lugar onde morava (N/A: Vamos supor que ela mora numa casa com os irmãos xD! Pelo menos nesta estória será assim ii. Desculpem se eles moram separados, mas aqui a estória é outra #D'!) com seus irmãos. Embora pudessem morar separados, eles optaram por morarem juntos pelo menos mais um tempo para facilitar a vida dos três. Dirigia-se com o coração aos pulos para casa. Estava um pouco nervosa com a perspectiva de passar a noite com o Shikamaru.

"Passar a noite? Falando assim até parece outra coisa... Serei como guia dele, e só."

Resignou-se a não pensar mais no assunto e continuou andando até chegar à porta de sua casa. Imaginou se o Kankuro ainda estaria em casa, afinal era muito cedo. Mas para sua surpresa, o garoto não estava por onde ela pudesse ver.

"Deve estar fazendo alguma coisa nos fundos... Montando suas bonecas...".

Com bonecas, ela se referia sarcasticamente às marionetes do irmão. Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto, este era grande e arejado, havia nele uma grande janela que exibia Suna, porém esta estava quase fechada, afinal a garota havia estado fora por um tempo. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um longo banho, aproveitando para refletir sobre toda a longa viagem e especialmente sobre as palavras que ele dissera para ela:

"O que você quer afinal? É problemática assim ou quer apenas chamar minha atenção?".

Aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça dela. Afinal, ela não estava fazendo nada demais, talvez estivesse sendo um pouco grossa, mas era só. Antes de sair do banho, ela colocou na cabeça que iria tentar não ser tão grossa com ele, apenas para ele tirar aqueles pensamentos idiotas da cabeça.

Ao finalizar o banho, a garota passou uma pomada no local em que fora ferida e, pondo rapidamente uma leve camisola lilás, caiu na cama. Não demorou muito a adormecer, afinal, ela estava um tanto exausta depois daquilo tudo. Quando fechou os olhos, viu a imagem do garoto em sua mente, e sem saber por que, sorriu. Logo depois disso, ela já havia dormido.

"Finalmente, um lugar para descansar... Yare yare, não agüentava mais tanta falação..."

O garoto refletia, enquanto subia as escadas para o quarto onde ficaria hospedado. Ele já havia se registrado, muito vagamente, e agora procurava seu quarto. Encontrou rapidamente o lugar e logo adentrava ali. Era um quarto pequeno, porém aconchegante, com uma pequena cama de solteiro um armário, uma janela com vista para a Vila e um banheiro. Parou, considerando se devia tomar banho no momento ou deixar para depois. Decidiu-se por tomar um banho naquele momento, assim teria mais tempo para descansar e foi o que o garoto fez. Tomou um rápido banho e ao sair do chuveiro deparou-se com um problema: Não havia trazido roupas (N/A: Última vez que me meto na fic neste capítulo, mas sinceramente, ele pode ficar sem roupa -'''.) de Konoha por não saber que ficaria ali. Por que a Hokage não avisara? Talvez tivesse sido uma decisão de última hora...

"É, provavelmente..."

Sem pensar muito, ele abriu o armário para ver o que havia lá dentro. Para sua surpresa havia várias roupas típicas dali, algumas pretas e outras brancas... Ele imaginou que deviam ter preparado o quarto para ele. Pegou um short e blusa, ambas pretas, colocou-as o mais rápido que pôde e depois se jogou na cama. Quando fechou os olhos, vários pensamentos sobre a viagem, a Temari e até mesmo a estranha criatura da Floresta bombardearam sua mente. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Porém a imagem da garota não saia de sua cabeça por mais que este se esforçasse. Tentou então, apenas relaxar e dormir. O que, claro, não demorou mais de alguns minutos.

Temari acordou assustada e olhou para o relógio, já eram nove e meia quando ela acordou. Levantou-se num pulo e pegou suas roupas. No armário de seu quarto, escolheu um kimono preto como de hábito e um par de luvas limpas assim como a espécie de rede que usava na perna. Vestiu-as com rapidez, penteou e prendeu os cabelos já secos. Após colocar seu leque nas costas (afinal, ela poderia precisar), ela finalmente deu-se por satisfeita. Lançou um último olhar nervoso ao espelho, arrependendo-se logo depois, aquilo não era de seu feitio. Era apenas um encontro casual, mais nada. Por fim, saiu de sua casa, andando apressadamente rumo ao local onde o garoto se hospedava.

Um barulho irritante soava pelo quarto de Shikamaru, o despertador ao lado da cama tocava insistentemente. Ele havia o programado um pouco depois de cair no sono, pois acordou com um alto barulho lá fora e lembrou do despertador. Já eram 21 horas e ele ainda estava despertando. Saiu da cama lentamente e espreguiçou-se devagar, estalando várias partes do corpo. Feito isso, o garoto começou a se trocar, procurando por uma roupa qualquer em meio às que ali estavam no guarda-roupa. Optou por uma calça preta, simples e uma blusa de um tom que poderia parecer preto, mas na verdade era um verde muito escuro. Porém não quis deixar de lado as redes que utilizada nos antebraços e nem a bolsa na qual carregava suas armas. Prendeu novamente o cabelo, que tinha se soltado um pouco enquanto ele dormia e despreocupado, saiu do quarto.

Logo que saiu pela porta, viu a garota que esperava encontrar lá na frente. Ou ele havia demorado demais, ou ela havia corrido até ali. Pelo jeito que a garota ofegava, parecia ser a segunda opção.

– Então, idiota, está pronto cert... – ela não terminou de falar quando viu o garoto com aquelas roupas. Ele estava surpreendentemente bonito. Ela tentou disfarçar, prosseguindo com o diálogo – Bem, é óbvio que está. Vamos então?

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, pareceu perceber o que se passava na mente da garota, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Aproximando-se dela, ele confirmou:

– Hai, já podemos ir... – deu de ombros, esperando que a garota começasse a andar.

– Certo... – assim ela fez e então começaram a andar pela rua, no que seria com certeza uma noite interessante para os dois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olha eu de novo )o)! Ninguém comentou da última vez n.n! Mas mesmo assim, vou continuar a postar fielmente! Então, mais um capítulo... Hoho, uma noite só para os dois (?). Leiam e comentem, sim? **

**See ya'**


	5. Capítulo 5 – Será?

Capítulo 5** _–_ Será?**

"Droga, odeio este silêncio... Será que ele não pode falar NADA?".

Temari pensou, irritada. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer, ela não era boa com aquilo. E por mais que tivesse relutado, aquilo parecia um encontro. Eles andavam calmamente pela rua, Temari pensava onde poderia levar o garoto. Sua Vila não era exatamente turística e era um tanto parada, por tanto ela pensou no deserto... Havia uma duna de areia, era enorme... Era uma vista linda para o deserto. Podia levar o garoto para lá! Sim, ele iria gostar e acabar dormindo na areia...

– Shikamaru?

– Oe... – o garoto ainda estava tentando acordar, o que era difícil para ele. Também se sentia um pouco nervoso, aquilo parecia um encontro.

– Já sei aonde vamos, venha comigo... Vai ser uma caminhada longa...

– Saco... Precisa mesmo?

– Sim, mas antes passaremos em casa, quero pegar uma coisa... – ia pegar uma espécie de tapete de madeira bem leve, para que pudessem se sentar sobre a areia. Porém, para isso, teria de ir até sua própria casa.

"Como ela anda... Será que precisamos ir tão longe, só para ficarmos mais perto?".

Foi um pensamento estranho o do garoto, afinal, que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Ficarem mais perto... Devia ser o sono, com certeza.

Fizeram todo o trajeto até a casa da garota que não era lá muito longe dali. Quando chegou ela berrou por seus irmãos, mas viu que só tinha um pequeno bilhete na porta (do lado interno). Eis o que dizia:

"_Temari,_

_Eu vou sair com uma garota hoje e vou demorar em voltar, então se vire aí. Ah, e o Gaara comentou algo sobre demorar também, parece que vai ficar até tarde cuidando das "coisas de Kazekage" como ele diz. Sei, só se essa coisa for loira, heh. Então parece que vai ficar sozinha hoje, maninha encalhada. Vê se não vai fazer besteira..._

_Um abraço, Kankuro."_

Com uma leve irritação, a garota amassou e jogou o bilhete para trás. O garoto pareceu curioso com aquilo e perguntou:

– Yare, o que foi?

– Nada, é só o tonto do meu irmão... Eles vão deixar a casa vazia hoje e... – ela se calou, uma série de pensamentos veio em sua cabeça. Estaria sozinha em casa, ele com ela... Afinal, quem precisa ver dunas?

Pensamentos parecidos passavam na cabeça do garoto, menos sobre as dunas, pois nem sabia que ela queria o levar para lá. Eles ficariam sozinhos... Aquilo não iria dar em boa coisa.

– Então, pensando melhor... – rapidamente ela formulava uma mentira – Que tal ficar aqui mesmo? Ainda estou cansada e você sempre está...

– Oe, nem sempre... Mas de fato, é uma boa idéia. – ele não demorou em concordar, vai que a garota mudasse de idéia!

Fizeram um rápido "tour" pela casa, a qual Shikamaru achou muito bonita. Era engraçado, os dois agora conversavam com naturalidade.

– Então, esse é o quarto do meu irmão...

– Qual o ex-psicopata ou o que brinca de boneca? – Shikamaru simplesmente não pode resistir à piada, sentia-se mais vivo ao lado da kunoichi.

– Hah... – fez sarcasticamente, mas com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios – Pela quantidade de peças e madeira, dá pra ter uma idéia...

– Sim, o afeminado...

– Hehehe, se eu não estivesse puta com ele, iria bater em você por isso. – rebateu a garota, apesar de serem seus irmãos ela estava irritada com os dois.

Foi entre piadas e risadas que ele conheceu a casa. Por fim, voltaram à pequena, mas confortável sala e se sentaram num sofá de dois lugares, um em cada ponta. Havia uma poltrona ali também, mas Shikamaru optou por ficar perto dela.

– É um lugar legal... – comentou ele, para que o silêncio não voltasse a prevalecer.

– Sim, dá pra passar os dias... Logo meus irmãos vão se mudar daqui e eu vou ficar sozinha. – havia uma nota de tristeza em sua voz, mas ela logo disfarçou.

Porém ele havia sido mais rápido e percebeu. Com gentileza, tocou a mão da garota, tentando a consolar.

– Relaxa, logo você vai voltar a ter companhia... – disse meio desajeitado com a situação o gênio de Konoha.

Ela, nervosamente, segurou a mão do garoto sem o encarar. Porém, a frase que ele disse soou meio estranha, talvez fosse à imaginação dela.

– O que quer dizer?

– Bem... – ele fez sua expressão entediada – Sabe como é, tem vários caras por aí e tudo mais... – girou os olhos para cima quando acabou de falar. Ele sentiu a mão quente da garota, mesmo com uma luva, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Bah, não sou desse tipo. Não preciso de um cara pra viver, fico muito bem sozinha.

"Como é arrogante! Não consegue admitir... Bem que queria fazer companhia pra ela e... Que diabos estou pensando?" .

"Nunca imaginei que ele fosse tentar me consolar... Heh, ele é desajeitado. Bem que ele podia me fazer companhia, não ia me incomodar e... Mas quê...? Devo estar é doida...".

Os dois, aparentemente sem motivo, estavam muito corados. Um olhou para o outro, meio sem reação, estavam tão próximos quanto naquele dia...

– Feh, problemática... – ele falou, sem tirar os olhos dela.

– Olha quem fala, idiota. – retrucou, assim como ele, não desviava o olhar.

– Sempre acabamos discutindo... – disse o garoto, cansado daquilo.

– A culpa é s... – ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.

– Chega. Mas me diga... – ele sorriu de uma maneira um pouco maliciosa – Já sabe a resposta para a minha pergunta?

Ela se fez de desentendida, mas sabia muito bem do que o garoto estava falando. Claro, era sobre aquela pergunta que ele tinha feito dias atrás sobre os dois.

– Que pergunta? Está ficando louco além de idiota, é? – ela havia falado mesmo com o dedo dele sobre a boca dela.

– Yare yare, você não para mesmo... – suspirou, fitando-a com um olhar de tédio e tirando o dedo dos lábios dela – "É problemática assim ou quer apenas chamar minha atenção?". – recitou e ficou a espera de uma resposta. O que viria? Ele ficou curioso para saber... Talvez até apanhasse dela.

"Esse garoto... Quer mesmo morrer, não é possível. O que eu... Ora, isso é óbvio, eu sou desse jeito só porque ele é um idiota... Só por isso, claro.".

– Já te disse mil vezes, a culpa é sua por ser tão idiota... Se fosse de outro jeito, talvez eu fosse diferente com você!

"Problemática como sempre... O que é que eu esperava? Um 'Oh Shika, eu te amo essa é a verdade! '? Yare vamos ver como ela reage a isso então".

Ele estava quase brincando com ela, desafiando a garota com suas palavras. Era raro ele fazer algo do tipo, mas ela o instigava a ser diferente.

– Como você quer que eu seja então? – aproximou-se mais dela a cada palavra – Um garoto cheio de atitude e empolgado? Ou frio e sério como seu irmão? – claramente estava a provocando, deixando-a sem saída.

– Eu não... Seu... Pare com de falar bobagens. – estavam tão perto um do outro, ela não sabia o que pensar ou o que responder. Aquela proximidade toda estava deixando a garota nervosa. Podia ver todos os detalhes do rosto dele, que parecia sempre demonstrar a mesma coisa: tédio.

– Estou só dizendo o que você pediu, problemática... Não queria que eu mudasse? Ou se apegou ao meu jeito e só fala porque quer se esconder? – ele mantinha um sorrisinho irritante no rosto. Ele era inteligente, a garota sabia e temia cometer algum deslize.

– Quer parar com isso? Não sei do que está falando... Eu gostar de um idiota como você... – podia sentir a respiração lenta do garoto contra seu rosto. Estava perto, perto demais...

"Será...?".

– Não respondeu a outra pergunta... – o sorriso dele sumiu, sentia a proximidade com a garota, estava ligeiramente inclinado para poder ficar tão perto assim. Estava nervoso...

"Será?"

– Eu... – era o limite da proximidade entre os dois, seus lábios quase se tocavam. – Não... – ela não conseguiu concluir sua frase, acabou por inclinar-se e acabar com a distância que separava os dois, fazendo com que seus lábios finalmente se tocassem.

Ele pareceu surpreso, mas gostou de sentir os lábios da garota contra os seus e acabou por fechar os olhos e mover lentamente os seus próprios, iniciando um beijo entre os dois. Ela, para seu imenso alívio, correspondeu e passou os braços em torno do pescoço do garoto.

Não sabiam se era certo, só sabia que era o que queriam no momento. Foi neste momento que ouviram vozes e risos vindos da porta:

"Então eu falei para ele: 'Vem me enfrentar seu bastardo! Minhas marionetes acabam com você em um segundo!"

"Hahahahah! Você é demais Kuro... O que aconteceu depois?"

A garota abriu os olhos e se afastou dele, parecendo muito assustada.

"E agora? Se ele vir o Shikamaru aqui... Vai ver que não sou encalhada HAHAHAHA! Mas aí não vou mais poder ficar com ele aqui... Droga. Ah, já sei...".

Colocando o dedo sobre os próprios lábios pedindo silêncio, a garota indicou a escada que dava para os quarto com o polegar.

Ele, por mais que achasse estranho, não demorou em obedecer. Afinal, ele era um garoto, preguiçoso, mas um garoto.

Subiram silenciosamente as escadas, enquanto podiam ouvir os barulhos no andar debaixo. Logo ele entrou no belo quarto da kunoichi e esta trancou a porta.

– Pronto... Ele deve estar ocupado, não vai vir até aqui... – ela sentiu náuseas ao pensar no irmão beijando uma garota, mas preferiu anular aquilo da cabeça e encarou o garoto que já havia se largado sobre a cama dela – Cara, você é muito folgado!

– E você... – disse ele numa voz passiva e de olhos fechados – Gosta de mim assim.

Ela corou, mas não tardou a responder:

– Não sei da onde tirou isso...

– Aham... Claro que não. Só porque você me beijou...

– Foi apenas um... Um... Impulso!

– Que continuaria se seu irmão não tivesse chegado... – estava ficando com sono, aquela cama era tão quente e macia... Parecia frustrado, demorou tanto para fazer alguma coisa, e quando fez, o irmão dela apareceu. Não sabia o que fazer, além de esperar que a garota percebesse o que ele tinha percebido.

– Detalhes, detalhes... Já deve ser tarde, acho que você vai ter que passar a noite aqui... – ela sugeriu, controlando a malícia em sua voz e encerrando o assunto.

– Mas...

– Mas nada, quando amanhecer eu falo que você ficou bêbado e precisou dormir aqui para os meus irmãos. – dizendo isso, e sem dar atenção para os resmungos do garoto, ela pegou uma espécie de colchão muito fino do armário e estendeu no chão ao lado de sua cama – Vai deitar aí. – indicou com a cabeça o colchão e depois entregou para ele roupas de cama.

Deu as costas para ele, estava muito nervosa. Por que tinha feito aquilo? Não gostava dele, não podia gostar! Era simplesmente errado... E com pensamentos como este a kunoichi foi até o banheiro levando consigo a camisola roxa do dia anterior e soltou o cabelo. Ainda meio perdida foi até o quarto, o garoto já estava deitado a fitou com grande surpresa.

– Você... – ele parou de falar, ela estava tão diferente. O cabelo loiro e um pouco rebelde solto ia até um pouco acima dos ombros. Ela ficava bonita de qualquer jeito, mas aquilo surpreendeu o garoto. Principalmente porque a camisola que ela vestia não era das mais compridas e suas belas coxas estavam bem aparentes.

"Ela quer... O que ela pretende com isso?"

Quase perdeu o sono, ficando corado com os próprios pensamentos que ficaram cada vez mais pervertidos.

"Yare, estou andando demais com o Naruto..."

Logo se acalmou. Ela não comentou nada até deitar na cama dela.

– Que foi? – olhou para ele de cima.

– Nada, apague logo as luzes e vamos dormir... – virou-se de costas para ela, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

– Não tente mandar em mim idiota... – apesar de dizer isso, apagou as luzes e deitou de olhos fechados.

Ambos estavam acordados, sozinhos num quarto e com as luzes apagadas. O que aconteceria a seguir? Eles não podiam nem imaginar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n.n! Não pensem besteira, seus pervertidos xD. Ou pensem, sei lá o/.**

**Enfim, mais um capítulo, obrigada pelos comentários. Respondendo ao (à) Fox:** _Eu sei, fiz os dois brigarem mais porque acho que se encaixa melhor com dois. Mas a relação vai se suavizando com o tempo. Quanto ao GaaxIno, calma xD. Ainda terá uma explicação para os dois, mas ainda é muito cedo para que a Temari saia perguntando. Por fim, onde pretendo chegar? Terá hentai, decidi ontem, mas será algo leve, quase lime. Bem, acho que é só isso, obrigada pelo comentário. _

**Esqueci de uma coisa, gente o.o!! De dizer que "Naruto não me pertence" xP! Enfim, está aí o/.**

**Espero que curtam mais este capítulo, logo postarei o sexto o/! Comentem, certo n.n'?**

**Enjooy, see ya'.**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Atitude

Capítulo 6 - **Atitude**

Temari já havia mudado de posição na cama umas cinco vezes no último minuto. Não estava conseguindo dormir pelo simples fato que o garoto estava ali, bem ao seu lado... Ela sentia algo estranho na barriga, como se houvessem borboletas em seu estômago.

Shikamaru estava parado, porém não dormia. Aquilo era bem estranho vindo dele, um eterno preguiçoso. Ele estava com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, pensando no que fazer. Deveria tomar uma atitude? Fazer algo quanto a toda aquela confusão? Como poderia ter certeza se ela nem ao menos dava uma confirmação de sentimentos por ele, embora ele tivesse certeza que se gostavam.

"Feh, é isso... Eu amo essa problemática. Apesar dela ser chata, mandona, irritante e enérgica eu a amo... Por que bem ela? Não podia gostar de uma menina calma como a Hinata...? Que problemático...".

Tomou uma decisão, o barulho da garota se mexendo já o perturbava um pouco. Levantou-se de uma maneira silenciosa, que só os ninjas sabem fazer e foi até a cama dela, prendendo a respiração.

A garota o percebeu, era óbvio, pois também era uma ninja e podia perceber os movimentos mais leves. Mas preferiu arriscar, ver até onde o preguiçoso iria para conquistá-la.

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Shikamaru tocou o que deveria ser o corpo dela. Para sua sorte, ou azar, era a coxa direita dela. Como era forte, ela tinha de fato as coxas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto. Deslizou a mão lentamente sobre o corpo da kunoichi, decorando suas partes, admirando-o, sentindo-o. Era incrível como uma mulher bruta como ela tivesse formas tão delicadas. Subiu pela camisola fina dela até o pescoço da garota e ao chegar ali sentiu a garota estremecer levemente. O que devia fazer? Estava indeciso... Foi quando ouviu um movimento vindo da cama, a garota estava se sentando ali, tateando no escuro à procura do que seria o corpo dele.

Ela sentiu um tecido macio, provavelmente a blusa dele. Ele parecia estar inclinado sobre ela porque podia sentir alguma coisa logo à frente dela. Não queria falar, acender as luzes ou qualquer coisa assim... Porque talvez perdesse a coragem. Puxo-o para cima dela, deitando-se novamente na cama só que desta vez com ele sobre ela. A respiração quente do garoto estava em sua orelha, ela pressentia que ele diria algo que acabaria com o momento. Mas as palavras que vieram a deixaram totalmente pasma:

– Sua problemática... Sabe, é um saco... Mas acho que realmente gosto de você.

Ele precisou de toda a coragem que tinha para dizer aquilo e quase desistiu de tudo momentos antes de confessar. Mas não, não iria a deixar fugir, agora que havia esclarecido os próprios sentimentos, não iria deixar que o medo e a arrogância dela se colocassem entre eles. Após dizer aquilo, deu um úmido beijo no lóbulo da kunoichi, que fez com que essa perdesse a respiração por alguns segundos. Então ele aguardou uma resposta, ficando com o rosto rente ao dela, suas respirações estavam praticamente juntas.

"Ele... Como ele... Gosta de mim? Logo eu... (N/A: Que sempre achei legal ser tão errado! Mals, impulso ¬¬.) Que sempre fui tão diferente dele... Mas apesar de tudo... Nunca um garoto conseguiu mexer tanto comigo quanto ele. Será então... Que também gosto dele?"

– Eu... – ela tentou começar a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu com um breve "Xiu" e voltou a falar baixinho no ouvido dela. No último instante, percebeu o quanto confusa ela devia estar e sugeriu o que pareceu melhor naquele momento.

– A gente pode... – deu um novo beijo no lóbulo da kunoichi – Apenas ficar... – desta vez percorreu a área com a língua, provocando arrepios na ninja – Esta noite... – passando então para uma suave mordida, aquele local já estava úmido com a saliva dele – Enquanto você não se decide... – por fim, desceu e deu um suave beijo nos lábios da garota que estava um pouco ofegante e vermelha, não que ele visse.

Ela não conseguia raciocinar direito com o garoto sobre ela. Sabia que ia acabar sendo levada pelo momento senão refletisse sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Aqueles simples movimentos do garoto a deixavam louca, sentia sua respiração um pouco falhada, o que a irritava ainda mais.

"Uma noite... Será que seria certo? E se no fim fosse só isso? Nah, ele não é desse tipo de garoto, acharia muito 'problemático' fingir... E ele é tão gostoso...".

Enquanto a garota "pensava", ele apenas continuava a provocá-la, percorrendo com sua língua os lábios da garota.

"Ele quer me deixar louca... Não é possível...".

Era isso, ela iria ficar com ele naquela noite. E depois... Bem, o depois que visse com suas conseqüências, fossem quais fossem. Como uma espécie de "confirmação" para que ele prosseguisse, ela tocou a língua dele com a sua própria, fazendo um contato úmido e quente. Ele conseguira, pelo menos por aquela noite... Ela seria dele.

Com isso em mente, ele foi mais para frente, desta vez era ele quem selava os lábios de ambos. Logo a língua da kunoichi passava entre os lábios do garoto, pedindo passagem para a boca dele. Ele, de prontidão, entreabriu os lábios e a língua da garota de Suna se pôs a explorar o lugar. As mãos dela percorriam o fino tecido da blusa do garoto, acariciando-lhe as costas enquanto este por sua vez segurava com firmeza sua coxa. Ele estava entre suas duas pernas e o beijo de ambos estava cada vez mais intenso, movimentavam-se lentamente enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam.

"É, ele até que beija bem... Para um idiota!".

Não conseguiu reprimir o pensamento, enquanto prosseguiam a troca de carícias. Com sua mão esquerda deslizava sobre a camisola na parte lateral do corpo da garota, até naquilo ele era lento. Ela por sua vez já havia passado uma de suas mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, agora tendo contato com a pele. Sentia esta se arrepiar com as pontas dos dedos, o que a deixava satisfeita. O tempo parecia ter parado para ambos, naquele momento só eles existiam.

Ele fazia uma leve pressão contra o corpo dela, sentindo-a toda. Era incrível como era linda, perfeita... Então, finalmente passou a mão por dentro da camisola, agora passando a mão pela pele macia da garota que se mexia ao toque. Por sua vez, ela o puxou mais para si, como se quisesse demonstrar quem mandava ali. Retirou a camisa do garoto, amaldiçoando a luz por estar apagada ela se contentou em tatear pela área, sentindo cada músculo dele. Sim, o garoto não era muito forte, mas mesmo assim seu corpo era muito bonito. Ele voltou a se inclinar sobre ela, fazendo com que essa flexionasse os braços e ficasse meio presa. Aquilo deixou a garota meio irritada, ele estava querendo provar alguma coisa? Seus pensamentos foram afastados quando sentiu uma boca quente entrar em contato com o seu pescoço, o que causou arrepios nela. Ele agora percorria cada centímetro daquela pele clara, lambendo, beijando, chupando e dando leves mordidas. A garota não conseguiu se controlar muito tempo, soltando leves suspiros com aquilo.

Porém, tudo o que é bom dura pouco... Neste momento eles, distraídos pelo "calor do momento", não notaram uma voz se aproximar da porta.

– Aqui é o quarto da Tem...

A pessoa abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Ao se deparar com aquela cena um tanto... Quente, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios desta.

–... mari...

Era a última pessoa que ELA queria ver num momento daqueles... Na verdade, não queria ver ninguém a não ser o Shikamaru naquele momento. Temari, irritada e envergonhada, empurrou o garoto para longe de si e rapidamente se levantou, arrumando a camisola.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Esse é meu quarto e... – não conseguiu terminar, quando viu que atrás da pessoa estava a segunda pessoa que ela menos queria ver naquele momento... Gaara.

"Isso é brincadeira... Só pode ser...".

Pensaram ambos, nervosamente. Shikamaru já havia recolocado sua camisa e Kankuro saíra de seu quarto para ver que confusão era aquela. No fim, a garota tinha o dispensado e ele fora direto para cama, não queria agüentar a provocação da irmã.

Com três pessoas, que deveriam estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali, amontoadas em sua porta a única coisa que Temari poderia fazer na situação era... Gritar.

– SERÁ QUE NÃO POSSO TER O MÍNIMO DE PRIVACIDADE NESSA CASA? EU NÃO FICO ENTRANDO NO QUARTO DE VOCÊS À TOA! E AFINAL, O QUE ESSA GAROTA FAZ AQUI? – berrou com tudo que tinha a kunoichi, para os três que pareciam em choque. A garota, naturalmente, era a Ino.

Ambos agora esperavam por uma resposta decente vinda deles. Mesmo porque o Kazekage usou a chave mestra da casa, que não deveria ser usada senão fosse numa emergência. Ao perceber isso, a furiosa garota acrescentou:

– E por que deu a chave mestra para ELA? – ofegante e vermelha de raiva ela os fitava... Porém, a resposta que veio, fez com que os dois pressentissem um péssimo fim de noite.

– Vista-se e vão os dois para a sala... Agora. – Gaara interviu, fazendo com que os dois tremessem. Sua voz continha uma fúria gélida que assustou a garota.

Dito isso, ele saiu, com Ino em seus calcanhares. Kankuro, ao invés de "zoar" a irmã, sentiu o perigo e apenas fez uma expressão séria para ela logo saindo dali também rumo à sala.

A garota colocou um robe por cima da camisola enquanto ele esperava em silêncio. O clima estava pesado ali. Depois de pronta, abriu a porta e ambos desceram pensando no que havia ocorrido e com um grande medo.

Quando acabaram de descer às escadas, se depararam com a Ino e o Gaara. Estavam sentados no sofá e o Kankuro na poltrona. Os garotos sérios e a garota debochada.

– Agora que chegaram... – o Kazekage começou – Teremos uma séria conversa sobre o que aconteceu aqui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um pouco de "ação mais direta" neste capítulo o.o! Confusões com o Tio Gaara ii!**

**G:** _Tio ¬¬?_

**A: Brincadeirinha n.n!**

**G:** _Ótimo, e faça logo "ação mais direta" comigo e com a Ino uu... Do contrário..._ #Move a mão de maneira ameaçadora.#

**A: Sim, senhor T-T!!!! **

**Cof cof, enfim... Voltando... Este foi mais um capítulo (oh rly?) que espero que vocês gostem. Logo postarei o 7 o/! Comentem pra me deixar feliz, okay o/? E obrigada quem já comentou!**

**See ya'!**


	7. Capítulo 7 – Conversa

Capítulo 7 – **Conversa**

– Hm... Certo, Gaara, diga. – começou Kankuro, atento às palavras do irmão.

Temari e Shikamaru sentaram-se em duas cadeiras que haviam sido postas, uma ao lado da outra, em frente ao sofá. Logo, não tiveram opção a não ser olhar para o Kazekage e a garota ao seu lado.

"Por que eu tenho que estar no meio dessa conversa? É algo de família...".

Ino refletia, enquanto manteve-se de braços cruzados e fitando o teto.

Lentamente, o ruivo iniciou seu discurso:

– Vocês não são crianças e sabem o motivo de estarem aqui... – mirou fixamente cada um dos irmãos, com seus olhar que apesar de tudo ainda parecia inexpressivo – O que vi agora me deixou muito irritado.

– Mas Gaara eu não... – começou a se defender Temari, achava aquilo muito injusto.

– Silêncio. Você me deu sermão hoje, só pelo fato de ter me encontrado em uma situação parecida... – ele olhou para a irmã com certo sarcasmo – Porém a sua foi mais constrangedora, devo destacar.

"Esse idiota... Foi só... Eu sou mais velha que ele!".

Pensou a garota, frustrada. Imaginou que o irmão fosse dar um ataque, mas ele parecia um tanto calmo apesar da situação. Só a frieza em suas palavras parecia ser palpável e ela teve um mau pressentimento.

– Enfim... O que importa é que, diante disso, eu tomei uma decisão. Acho melhor que nós nos mudemos daqui. – ele fitou a parede, sem realmente a ver – Pelo menos, eu o farei. – concluiu, sem demonstrar nada a não ser as duras palavras de um Kazekage.

Aquilo foi um golpe para a garota de Suna. Não queria... Não podia ficar sem seus irmãos! Apesar dos pesares, já estava acostumada a viver com eles. Não se importando com a reação do mais novo ela retrucou:

– Você não tem o... o... Você não vai fazer isso, Gaara. – pela primeira vez, ela enfrentava seu irmão. Sabia que as conseqüências viriam, mas não ligava.

Ele pareceu surpreso por alguns segundos, mas logo se recuperou.

– Você não é ninguém para me dizer o que fazer. Estamos velhos demais para não morarmos sozinhos, Temari. Encare, você já é uma mulher e nós... Homens. Logo vamos querer levar parceiros para casa e quero evitar este tipo de cena.

Kankuro que permanecera quieto até então, refletindo, resolveu se pronunciar:

– Mas não acha que é muito precipitado, Gaara? – ele apreciaria um pouco de independência, mas achava que era muito cedo para aquilo.

– Já disse, eu estou indo. Vocês farão o que acharem melhor. Vou para um lugar mais próximo ao meu local de trabalho e receberei quem eu quiser lá. – concluiu.

Ino moveu-se desconfortável, a culpa pareceu pesar sobre ela. Podia ter influenciado o garoto? Ao constatar o estado no qual Temari se apresentava, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Não queria se meter na conversa, falaria com ele depois.

– Mas... Gaara seja razoável. Não quero que você vá... Você é... Meu irmão mais novo. – ela engoliu o orgulho ao encarar o irmão com um olhar suplicante.

Ele sabia que seria duro, mas havia se decidido há um tempo. Ele precisava de um lugar para ocupar sozinho, não só por sua namorada, mas também por seu trabalho. Tentou aplacar sua dureza ao encarar a irmã.

– Já me decidi Temari, mas isso não é uma espécie de adeus... Ainda nos veremos em visitas. – ele sabia que seria raro de acontecer, pois a maior parte do tempo estava trabalhando.

Kankuro se manifestou novamente:

– Se é o que quer fazer, supõe-se que não haja opção... – ele suspirou, parecendo chateado com aquilo – Mas eu continuarei aqui, Temari. – foi firme ao dizer isso, sabia que talvez tivesse algumas surpresas desagradáveis, mas não largaria sua irmã.

A garota se virou para ele, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Kankuro... Ficaremos juntos então... – voltou-se séria para o irmão mais novo – E quanto a você, Gaara, não acredito que vá largar seus irmãos por uma garota qualquer. – com isso, sem nem olhar para trás, levantou-se e subiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Furiosa, largou-se sobre a cama de barriga para baixo e ouviu passos apressados em direção ao quarto. Quem seria? Seu irmão, talvez admitindo o erro? Duvidava... Talvez fosse seu idiota...

"Opa, 'meu' idiota? Vamos com calma, Temari.".

Não deu outra, lá estava o garoto, batendo na porta do quarto.

– Oe, Temari... ? – sabia que os irmãos dela talvez fossem ficar bravos por ele entrar lá e os largar na sala, mas não se importava com aquilo no momento.

– Que é... – respondeu contrariada e ele não esperou mais para entrar no quarto. Fechou com cuidado a porta e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

– Você está legal, problemática? – meio hesitante, ele tocou a cabeça da garota, acariciando-lhe o cabelo loiro.

Na verdade, tinha gostado daquilo. Mas por ser orgulhosa, não queria deixar que ele a visse mal e logo retrucou com brutidez:

– Claro que estou, idiota. Foi só que fiquei surpresa, uma mudança não é n... – sua voz falhou, sentiu algo quente vir a seus olhos. Agora estes se encontravam marejados de lágrimas, mas ela se forçou a não chorar.

Pigarreando, a garota prosseguiu:

– Não é nada. Ficarei muito bem... Sozinha. – ao dizer isso, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro com força. Como seu irmão podia ser tão idiota? Largá-la daquele jeito... Por uma garota qualquer... O garoto permaneceu com a mão no cabelo dela, acariciando gentilmente. Aquilo era certo consolo para ela e ela resolveu se levantar. Ajeitando-se sentou ao lado dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro do mesmo.

– Feh, você é mesmo problemática... Não consegue nem admitir que está triste. – ele provocou a garota, preferia que ela o xingasse do que ficasse triste.

– Ah cala a boca, seu idiota. – ela esboçou um sorriso e repentinamente percebeu o quanto ele era importante. Dessa vez, sem hesitação, segurou a mão do garoto com firmeza – Escuta eu... Queria... Você sabe... Agradecer... – parecia um animal acuado, tinha problemas para agradecer devido ao seu enorme orgulho.

– Yare yare, não precisa... Agora descanse um pouco, dormir faz bem... – ele soltou um breve bocejo, estava cansado.

– Você só pensa em descansar, não é? – perguntou com irritação – Mas é o melhor mesmo e... – olhou para a sua cama, ela poderia servir para duas pessoas. Depois, olhou para a porta e a raiva do irmão voltou como uma onda escaldante dentro dela – Você pode dormir comigo, se quiser. Mas só dormir. – achou bom acrescentar, ele estava se saindo mais pervertido do que ela imaginava.

Ele abriu um sorriso simples.

– Seria ótimo, problemática. – eles se deitaram e a garota apagou a luz. Ele a abraçou por trás (N/A: Sem besteiras uu! Bwhahah mentira ¬! Se fosse eu...) e ficaram ambos de lado, a cabeça dele apoiada no ombro dela. Ela podia sentir a suave respiração do garoto em seu pescoço e logo se deixou adormecer com o pensamento de que, no dia seguinte, se preocuparia com o irmão e todas as outras coisas. O que importava naquele momento, era que ele estava com ela.

Na sala, Gaara se levantou no momento em que viu o ninja de Konoha se precipitar em direção ao quarto dela. Não deixaria aqueles dois sozinhos de novo enquanto ele estivesse em sua casa. Porém sentiu uma mão macia segurar seu pulso.

"Aquela vaca, ainda assim fala de mim... Não acredito que vou a ajudar...".

Pensou Ino, enquanto segurava o Kazekage. Ele se virou para ela com uma expressão arrogante.

– O que foi? – ela rapidamente o soltou e meio gaguejando falou com ele para tentar salvar a pele da garota.

– G... Gaara, você deu uma notícia difícil para ela. Eles não farão nada, acredite. Talvez ele até a ajude a superar. – a loira deu um pequeno sorriso confiante para ele.

Ele parou para pensar, talvez ela tivesse razão de fato... Fechou os olhos parecendo pensativo e voltou a sentar no sofá ao lado da garota. Kankuro que apenas observava com os dedos entrelaçados em frente à boca finalmente se manifestou:

– Bem, se acabaram vou para o meu quarto... Boa noite para os dois. – ele também estava abatido, havia sido rejeitado e recebido uma notícia daquelas ao mesmo tempo. Logo se arrastou escada acima, parou uns segundos na frente da porta da irmã e colocou o ouvido nesta para ver o que ouvia. Percebeu que não tinham "barulhos suspeitos" e pôde ir dormir mais sossegado.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Gaara e Ino mantinham uma conversa interessante:

– Então Gaara, tem certeza que quer ir embora? Eu não vou ficar limpando casa para você nem fazendo comidinha e... – poderia se dizer que era quase um monólogo, pois ela tagarelava enquanto Gaara apenas fitava a garota, pensativo. Seria mesmo a melhor decisão? Ir embora e deixar seus irmãos? (N/A: Oh! Que terrível decisão! Sorry, precisava fazer rima n.n'''.) Ele não tinha certeza e aquela falação da garota estava o irritando um pouco.

– Fique quieta um pouco Ino. – disse ele, de maneira um tanto grossa.

– Ai, Gaarinha... Não fale assim! – ela era um pouco manhosa e o Kazekage não estava com muita paciência.

– Certo. É melhor você ir agora, preciso pensar um pouco.

Ela reconheceu a ordem vinda dele e viu que era hora de sair dali.

– Okaay. – ela foi mais séria – E pense direito, ok? – deu um suave beijo nos lábios do Kazekage e ele corou um pouco. Isso fez com que ela desse um pequeno sorriso. Levantou-se energicamente e acenou para ele.

– Atéé! – e meio pulando foi até a porta, fechando-a com um baque.

O Kazekage suspirou e foi até a porta, trancando-a. Tinham deixado a porta aberta na "pressa". Ele queria que a garota passasse a noite com ele, por isso a deixou entrar no quarto da Temari para pegar uma camisola da irmã. Pesaroso, subiu as escadas e fez o mesmo que seu irmão havia feito frente a porta da irmã. Não ouviu nada além da respiração calma dos dois, indicando que ambos dormiam.

Foi então até seu quarto, trocando os mantos de Kazekage por uma roupa mais simples, um short preto e uma blusa de um vermelho muito escuro. Deitou-se e ficou a contemplar o teto de seu quarto enquanto milhares de pensamentos e responsabilidades rodavam em sua cabeça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobre Gaara n-n! O sr. Kazekage também tem seus problemas D:!**

**Aí está a conversa, está quase chegando aonde o orkut está... Obrigada novamente pelas reviews! Leiam e comentem de novo, sim? Próximo capítulo está mais agitado o/.**

**Enjoy o/!**

**See ya'!**


	8. Capítulo 8 – Um Longo Dia

Capítulo 8 – **Um longo dia...**

Temari acordou assustada. Havia tido um pesadelo envolvendo areia, Shikamaru, Gaara e ela. Esperou alguns segundos até sua respiração voltar a se normalizar enquanto lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido ontem. Soltou um breve suspiro, gostaria de ainda estar dormindo. Fitou o garoto ao seu lado, ele agora estava todo esparramado na cama, dormindo tranqüilamente. Ela parou e ficou alguns segundos o olhando, melhor dizendo, "babando" nele. Até que foi tirada repentinamente de sua contemplação por fortes batidas na porta.

– Temari... – era a voz de Gaara – Acorde logo, você tem que ir junto a mim para o escritório.

"Saco, ele já acordou? E que coisa é essa agora? Nunca fez questão de ir comigo para o 'trabalho'! Fazer o quê...".

– Certo, Gaara. – ela berrou em direção à porta – Já estou indo.

Neste momento, olhos de um castanho muito escuro fitavam a garota com curiosidade.

– Oe... – ele soltou um longo bocejo – O que houve...? – ele puxou o braço da garota que já ia se levantar da cama. Ela voltou a cair na cama com o impulso e olhou-o com irritação.

– Ao contrário de você, eu tenho que trabalhar hoje. Então me solte... – ela foi mais dura do que pretendia. Mas estava tão absorta em seus problemas que não ligou muito. Levantou-se e foi até o armário pegar umas roupas.

– Feh... Problemática... – ele começou lentamente a se levantar – Já entendi... Vou voltar para a hospedaria. – sabia que a garota devia estar irritada, então preferiu não discutir. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que estava sem camisa. Olhou com curiosidade para Temari, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela percebeu o olhar e se fingiu de desentendida. Tinha acordado durante a noite e não resistira, o mais cuidadosamente que pôde, tirou a camisa do garoto. Depois de "se aproveitar" um pouco dele, acabou caindo no sono de novo e esqueceu de colocar novamente a camisa nele. Olhou-o inocentemente e disse:

– O que foi? – olhou-o enquanto ele havia se levantado e ia até ela lentamente.

– Por que estou sem camisa... ?

Ela corou um pouco, esforçando-se para não se trair e admitir o que tinha feito.

– Como vou saber? Você é um idiota que nem sabe como dormiu e quer que eu saiba!

Mentiu rapidamente, já estava acostumada a ter que sair de situações difíceis e aquilo fora fácil demais. Porém, ele era um gênio e não seria enganado tão facilmente.

– Eu lembro bem como dormi... E estava de camisa... – falava lentamente, estava morrendo de sono – Por que a tirou?

Ela engasgou. Como ele poderia ter ousado a acusar? Com uma expressão arrogante, respondeu:

– Não se ache demais, idiota. Deve ter saído durante a noite... Você se mexe demais, sabia? – colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando o garoto que naquele momento estava exatamente na frente dela.

– Não me subestime, Temari. Não sou burro como os ninjas que você convive, a blusa estava do seu lado da cama. – Apontou a camisa com a cabeça, que de fato estava do lado dela da cama – Yare yare, está virando uma pervertida... – ele brincou com ela, dando um pequeno sorriso.

A ninja corou furiosamente, poderia continuar argumentando, porém, duvidava que fosse dar algum resultado. Partiu para outro método então:

– E se tirei? Vai fazer o quê? – ela pegou uma saia curta e uma blusa de manga comprida, ambas pretas.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso. Olhou dela para as roupas na mão da garota e teve uma idéia.

– Feh, então eu vou ficar assistindo enquanto você se troca. Nada mais justo. – com um pequeno sorriso, o garoto foi até a cama e lá se sentou, observando a ninja com um olhar cansado.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas quando viu ele já tinha voltado à cama. Como era folgado e preguiçoso! Deu de ombros, ele queria ver? Veria então... De costas para ele, a kunoichi retirou o fino tecido da camisola que a cobria, puxando-a para cima. Suas belas curvas ficaram expostas por alguns momentos e ele admirou particularmente as coxas da garota, não se cansava de pensar como eram belas. Continuou a observar, tendo pensamentos cada vez piores.

"Bem, eu podia usar o Kage Mane e a prender por uns instantes aí talve... Espera aí, o que eu estou pensando?? Cara, preciso parar com isso... Estou ficando pior que aquele sensei louco do Naruto...".

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, mas bem de leve para não perder nenhum detalhe do corpo perfeito da garota. Ela acabara de colocar a saia e agora colocava a blusa. A garota se movia de um jeito provocante e, antes que pudesse perceber, Shikamaru havia se levantado e estava indo até ela. Ele nem sabia o porquê, seu plano inicial era só ficar olhando a garota, mas estava sendo guiado por seus hormônios.

Ela ficou surpresa. De fato, estava se movendo de uma maneira muito insinuante, enquanto se vestia lentamente. Mas quando se virou para contemplar o garoto, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali do seu lado.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Shikamaru foi até a orelha da garota e lá começou a falar:

– Fica provocando, não é problemática? – desceu brevemente até o pescoço dela, ali dando um úmido beijo que fez a garota tremer – E não podemos fazer nada... Que saco... – a lembrança do irmão mais novo dela voltou à sua mente e ele logo se afastou dela.

"Nossa! Quem é você e o que fez com o Shikamaru? Desde quando ele virou homem? Heh, eu faço bem a ele...".

Ela pensou, sorria apesar da frustração de não poderem fazer nada ali devido aos irmãos da garota. Deu de ombros e logo pegou seu leque, colocando-o nas costas como uma espécie de mochila. Sua bolsa com armas foi posta na cintura, assim como a rede que usava na perna foi posta neste mesmo lugar. Pronta, e ainda sendo seguida pelo olhar do garoto, ela disse num tom forte:

– Oe, estou indo para o trabalho com o... Gaara... – o nome do irmão parecia ressoar pelo lugar – Então, quando deixar de ser preguiçoso volte para sua hospedaria. Você sabe o caminho, certo?

"Yare yare, como essa garota é mandona... Saco, vou ter que levantar tão cedo e nem tenho o que fazer aqui...".

– Shikamaru?? – ela chamou, ao perceber que o garoto parecia morto, pois estava novamente jogado em sua cama – Levante logo, idiota!

– Feh, já estou indo... E sim, eu sei o caminho... – ele se levantou, continuava com a mesma roupa que viera ao local, então não tinha muito que fazer. Ambos prenderam o cabelo da maneira habitual e finalmente desceram às escadas. Ao ver um Gaara mal-humorado à sua espera, só o que a garota pôde pensar foi:

"Este será um looongo dia...".

De fato, seria um dia longo e tedioso para os dois. O tempo parecia se arrastar enquanto faziam atividades cotidianas. Shikamaru havia permanecido quase o tempo todo em seu quarto, às vezes dormindo, às vezes rolando na cama. Qualquer ninja normal sairia para conhecer a Vila, conhecer garotas e essas coisas. Mas ele não era um ninja normal, ele era o gênio de Konoha que não precisava daquelas coisas... Afinal, ele tinha uma problemática à sua espera e...

"A minha espera? Ela nem ao menos falou direito comigo hoje de manhã... Como é que vou saber o que aquela garota quer? Feh, que coisa problemática...".

E foi assim no decorrer do dia do garoto. Já Temari, passou por uma longa caminhada em silêncio com seu irmão, não entendia porque diabos ele precisava ter ido ao trabalho com ela se não iria dizer nada! Talvez só quisesse impedir que a garota passasse mais tempo com o Shikamaru... É, devia ser isso... Então, quando chegaram ao escritório, a ninja já estava um tanto irritada. Recebeu várias ordens de seu irmão e cumpriu pequenas missões o dia todo. Estava realmente cansada quando havia acabado de cumprir sua última tarefa e foi novamente ao escritório de seu irmão.

– Gaara? – ela bateu na porta.

– Entre... – a voz veio fria como sempre.

Ela entrou no escritório. Este estava com aquele maldito cheiro de flores, que ela reconhecia ser da Ino. Controlando a crescente irritação, ela perguntou ao irmão o mais polidamente que conseguiu:

– Chamou-me para mais alguma missão?

Gaara tinha os olhos postos no papel à sua frente, respondeu com displicência:

– Sim, tenho um comunicado a fazer, depois que concluir o que vou pedir, estará dispensada por hoje. – nem pareciam irmãos, para quem via de fora. Ela era apenas uma das subordinadas dele.

Ela aguardou impaciente que ele concluísse sua fala.

– Bem... – disse ele, acabando de ler o papel e voltando o olhar inexpressivo para a garota – Eu acabei de formular a resposta para a Hokage, logo, Shikamaru já pode voltar para sua Vila. Ele voltará com a Ino, então não há necessidade que você vá junto. Leve para ele a resposta. – dizendo isso, ele pegou um pergaminho lacrado que estava sobre a mesa e entregou para a kunoichi.

"Quê?? Shikamaru já vai embora e eu nem ao menos... Calma Temari, você ainda tem tempo para se despedir dele hoje à noite... Aliás, será que Gaara previu isso? Afinal, ele poderia ter pedido para Ino entregar o pergaminho... Talvez esteja se sentindo culpado por mudar de casa...".

Com um olhar significativo para o irmão, ela pegou o pergaminho com firmeza e moveu a cabeça para baixo, em reverência. Ele a dispensou com um aceno da mão, dando permissão para ela se retirar dali e ir cumprir a sua missão. Saiu andando devagar do escritório do Kazekage, porém, quando estava fora da enorme construção, a garota corria o mais rápido que podia em direção à hospedaria do controlador de sombras. Milhões de pensamentos ocorriam em sua mente... Ele iria viajar sozinho com outra garota, ficar longe dela tanto tempo... Só havia uma coisa que ela podia fazer para não o perder, porque agora sabia que o amava, podia sentir... Esta coisa era fazer a última noite do garoto em Suna única, a noite seria dos dois. Com este pensamento, ela entrou rapidamente na hospedaria, pedindo para subir ao quarto de Nara Shikamaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eis que temos um momento crítico ò.ó! Finalmente a lerda acordou e sabe o que fazer. Bem, não tenho muitos comentários, só que esta parte da fic está chegando ao final. Ela vai até o capítulo 10 e depois terá uma segunda parte (o capítulo 10 ainda está em andamento). E espero que vocês gostem n.n!! Reviews sempre, 'tá? Obrigada, **_Thami_**, por sempre comentar! **

**Enjoy!**

**See ya'!**


	9. Capítulo 9 – Problemático

Capítulo 9 – **Problemático...**

– Oe!!! Shikamaru!!! – a garota esmurrava a porta do quarto dele, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com as pessoas nos outros quartos.

"Por que ele não abre essa porta?? Está tarde e eu quero... Preciso falar com ele!".

Falar... O que iria dizer? "Eu te amo, seu idiota..." Claro... Muito romântico... Mas quem ligava? Ela nunca tinha sido romântica mesmo. Mas a ninja não queria dizer... Admitir a verdade seria doloroso. Moravam em Vilas distantes, aliadas, mas distantes. Não poderiam se ver toda hora... E quem garantia fidelidade? Não sabia o que fazer, e por isso descontava sua raiva esmurrando a porta.

Shikamaru abriu os olhos, assustado com o forte barulho vindo de sua porta. Quem diabos poderia ser? Alguma missão de emergência ou recado? Ele se levantou o mais rapidamente que conseguiu, mas ao escutar uma voz forte e feminina vinda da porta, ele soube que se tratava de sua problemática.

"Minha? Yare yare, o que é que estou pensando...?".

De qualquer maneira, agora mais calmo, ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com ela. A garota quase o socou porque ia novamente bater na porta, logo, ele teve que segurar o pulso dela. As pessoas nos outros quartos estavam na porta, olhando a cena entre curiosos e irritados.

– Entre logo, problemática... – o garoto resmungou, puxando-a pelo pulso para dentro de seu quarto.

– Solte-me, idiota... – falou irritadamente, soltando o pulso da mão dele.

Um segundo se passou enquanto os dois se encaravam, o clima era pesado. Ambos tinham muito a dizer, mas coragem nenhuma para fazê-lo. Shikamaru sentou sobre a cama, com as pálpebras baixas de sono.

– Oe, o que veio fazer aqui há essa hora? – ele perguntou, lançando à garota um olhar cansado.

– Você não fez nada o dia todo, não reclame... Enfim, vim trazer o pergaminho de respostas... Você deve... Deve... – ela pigarreou, não queria que ele fosse embora – Ir para Konoha com a Ino, amanhã, e entregar este pergaminho à sua Hokage.

O garoto ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. Ele teria de ir embora? Largar a garota... Justamente agora que eles estavam tão próximos, apesar de todas as brigas, parecia que talvez... Talvez algo fosse acontecer. Mas já sabia, ou melhor, esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Afinal, ele não era nativo dali e sentia falta de sua Vila. Apesar de sua confusão, ele resolveu continuar a conversa. Tinha a impressão que havia algo mais que ela ia dizer.

– Feh, certo... Cadê o pergaminho? – estendeu a mão, esperando que ela o entregasse.

"Esse idiota! Sabe que vai embora e só o que diz é isso... Será que ele realmente gosta de mim?".

Agora, além de todas as incertezas, somou-se a insegurança. Será que ele realmente a amava? Não podia ter certeza... Mas precisava falar, afinal, era a última noite do garoto ali. Estendeu a entrega para ele, e conseqüentemente suas mãos se tocaram. A mão dela tremeu de leve com o suave toque e seus olhares se cruzaram. Ainda segurando o pergaminho, a garota começou:

– Shikamaru eu... – as palavras faltaram-lhe, ela parecia um tanto confusa. Limpou a garganta e começou de novo, tentando fazer com que as palavras saíssem – Eu acho que... – nova pausa, aquilo seria mais difícil do que ela imaginara...

– Quê...? – ele pareceu nervoso, o que ela queria dizer? Poderia ele estar imaginando coisas ou ela estava envergonhada?

"Seria possível que ela... Não, devo estar imaginando coisas...".

Ela respirou fundo, ele tinha de ser tão idiota? Podia ao menos facilitar as coisas para ela, seria bem melhor. Mas não, precisava ser um lerdo até nisso... Fechou os olhos e soltou o pergaminho. Deixando-se levar por um breve impulso, falou tudo de uma vez:

– Euachoqueamovocê.

Para ela poderia fazer algum sentido, mas para ele não fazia nenhum. Ainda mais porque ele ainda estava meio tonto de sono.

– O que foi que disse, problemática? – ele a olhou com a testa franzida.

– Eu disse que... – hesitou alguns segundos – Acho que te amo, idiota.

O garoto perdeu a fala, parecendo muito surpreso.

– Ah? Você... – parou uns segundos, tentando compreender o que a garota dizia – Me ama... – concluiu e logo depois um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da boca dele – Aha, sua problemática... Sabia que gostava de mim, era tão óbvio... – brincou, apenas para provocá-la. Na verdade, por dentro conflitavam felicidade e ansiedade. Era novo naquilo, não sabia bem o que fazer. Além do básico, claro.

– Haha, você é _hilário_! – frizou a última palavra, enquanto corava furiosamente ao encarar o garoto novamente. Para sua surpresa, viu que o ninja usava uma regata verde escura e um pequeno short preto.

Ele estava realmente bonito, com os cabelos soltos e desarrumados, pois estava dormindo há uns minutos atrás. Sentiu-se corar o máximo que podia, um calor subiu rapidamente por seu corpo, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça. Foi então que resolveu fazer a pergunta que a perturbava:

– E... Você? Eu sei que é um idiota e tudo... Então não sei se falou sério da última vez... – falou, de maneira não muito firme. Parecia estar temendo alguma coisa.

– Yare yare, deixe de ser insegura... Claro que falei sé... – ele soltou um grande bocejo e jogou o pergaminho que segurava sobre a cama – Sério. Eu te amo, sua problemática.

Novo silêncio. O que ela pretendia que acontecesse? No fim, ele era só um preguiçoso idiota... Provavelmente não tomaria nenhuma atitude.

"Como fui me apaixonar por um cara desses e...".

– Kage Mane No Jutsu... – ele anunciou, com as mãos formando o selo do rato e a sombra já prendendo a da garota, pois a janela do quarto estava aberta e a luz da Lua entrava por ela.

"Quando foi que ele...? Mas que diabos esse idiota pretende fazer??".

– O que quer fazer, idiota? – ela perguntou, sem poder se mover. Estranhou muito a atitude do garoto, por que ele faria algo assim?

– Ahhm... Garantindo que você não fuja, seria um saco... – ele deu de ombros e o mesmo fez a garota – Agora fique quieta um pouco...

– Como se eu tivesse muita opção além de ficar aqui parada e... – ela ia começar a reclamar, quando ouviu uns barulhos no corredor e se calou.

"Mas quê...? Quem será que está fazendo este barulho?".

– Yare yare, quem está fazendo todo este barulho? – o garoto traduziu em palavras os pensamentos dela.

– Se você ficar quieto podemos ouvir, idiota! – rosnou, enquanto se esforçava para escutar. Não podia se mover, por tanto dependia dos movimentos dele – Será que dá pra desfazer este jutsu idiota?

De fato, ele estava gastando chakra à toa no momento, mas não se importou, afinal... Teria sua recompensa.

– Feh, esquece isso, problemática. Deve ser só mais um casal... – com as palavras "mais um" deixou subentendido que eles haviam feito um estardalhaço parecido.

A garota corou e só o encarou porque este fazia o mesmo e ela não podia se controlar. Olhou-o com o máximo de arrogância que podia, mas sua situação na era das melhores. Foi quando ambos ouviram um baque na porta que deveria estar ao lado do quarto deles e um grito:

– Ai, Gaara! Vai com calma...

Eles reconheceram imediatamente a voz, que era de Ino. O que o saudoso Kazekage fazia naquele hotel? Eles deveriam tentar ser mais discretos... Aquela garota parecia tirar a razão do irmão mais novo de Temari. O que ela fazia? A ninja ficou curiosa... Foi quando percebeu um olhar atento sobre ela, e perguntou:

– Que foi?

Os pensamentos de Shikamaru seguiram outra linha, pois imaginou na hora o que os outros dois iriam fazer ali. Pensamentos maliciosos passaram na cabeça do garoto e ele se assustou com aquilo. De fato, tinha virado um pervertido por causa daquela garota mandona... Porém, já tinham gasto tempo demais com aquilo. Gaara e Ino poderiam fazer o que quisessem desde que não os atrapalhassem. A única coisa que deixou o garoto curioso foi o barulho causado, o que Gaara havia feito? Eles deveriam ser mais discretos...

–Bem, acho que estamos perdendo tempo cuidando da vida deles... São bem grandinhos, já. E afinal, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer agora... – ao fim desta fala, um sorriso malicioso apareceu na boca do garoto, fazendo com que Temari estremecesse.

Um ruído seco foi ouvido, a porta ao lado se fechara. Agora não teriam mais distrações e ele parecia ter algo em mente, a garota já adivinhara o quê.

– Você virou mesmo um pervertido, não? – perguntou, conformando-se com a situação. Na verdade, até que poderia ser proveitosa para ela.

– Você vai descobrir o quanto... – com isso o garoto deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que ela o mesmo fizesse. Logo, estavam frente a frente e o garoto deu um pequeno impulso para frente com a cabeça, fazendo com que os lábios dos dois se tocassem, iniciando o que seria uma longa noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E a fic está chegando ao seu fim! Pelo menos, da parte um. Finalmente os dois, com muito custo, admitem o que sentem um pelo outro! No próximo capítulo, haverá hentai. Quem não gosta, pule e leia o resto que acho que gostará xD!**

**Sem muitas considerações... Obrigada quem sempre comenta aqui!**

**Enjoy o/!**

**See ya'...**


	10. Capítulo 10 – Nós

Capítulo 10 – **Nós**

O beijo deles agora se desenrolava com uma intimidade impressionante. As línguas de ambos se entrelaçavam, ora em uma, ora em outra boca. Após alguns instantes, o garoto interrompeu o beijo, movendo a cabeça para trás e abrindo os olhos. Agilmente, fazia os movimentos que queria que ela fizesse. Primeiro, moveu as mãos até os próprios ombros, pegando na blusa no local exato onde estavam às alças que prendiam o leque da garota às costas e com isso fez um movimento de abaixar com as mãos, fazendo com que o leque caísse no chão com um forte baque.

– Shikamaru! Seu idiota... Cuidado com meu leque! – ela disse irritadamente. Aquela situação só estava a cansando. Por que ele não podia simplesmente a soltar?

– Shh, problemática. É só eu deixar sua boca um minuto que já começa a xingar, que saco... – resmungou, não deixaria que ela desistisse do nada daquilo.

Ela sentiu o rosto corando com uma velocidade impressionante, como ele podia ser tão... Tão... Idiota? Mesmo assim, manteve-se em silêncio, porém com uma cara de quem ia matar o ninja assim que pudesse.

Ignorando a expressão assustadora da garota, ele prosseguiu o que fazia, tomando certa distância dela e colocando as mãos na ponta da blusa dele, puxou-a lentamente para cima, tentando não imaginar como seria a visão que teria dali a pouco. E, claro, não teve surpresa ao constatar que ambos estavam agora sem blusa, mas mesmo assim teve de parar alguns segundos para contemplar o corpo da jovem. Essa estava iluminada apenas pela fraca luz da lua, vinda da janela. Por isso, ela parecia exibir um brilho próprio, que o hipnotizava. As curvas da cintura dela eram delicadas, perfeitas. Subiu o olhar, os seios firmes dela, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã lilás, emitiam igual brilho. Demorou-se neles, e depois subiu para o rosto da garota, que estava tingido de um suave vermelho. Os olhos sombreados pela franja da kunoichi, emitiam um brilho vivo, curioso e determinado. Um vento frio entrou pela janela do quarto, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem. Shikamaru queria logo a tocar, portanto resolveu acelerar o ritmo das coisas.

A ninja se sentia um pouco envergonhada, não por estar quase nua na frente dele, já fizera aquilo anteriormente, mas sim pelo olhar fixo que lhe era dirigido. Resolveu esquecer a vergonha e fitar o corpo dele, afinal, estava curiosa para ver como ele estaria sem a regata verde. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior ao constatar a figura do garoto parcialmente despido. O abdome dele, um tanto definido, porém não forte demais, brilhava com aquela luz prateada, assim como os braços do mesmo. Seu rosto estava quase escondido em sombras, pois o cabelo lhe caía suavemente nos contornos do mesmo, porém seus pequenos olhos castanhos tinham um brilho intenso, astutos e se dirigiam exatamente para os olhos esverdeados da garota.

Um pequeno sorriso pareceu brincar nos lábios do controlador das sombras quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, não imaginava que sentiria uma motivação tão grande para fazer alguma coisa quanto sentia agora. Apesar de tudo, seus movimentos ainda eram lentos demais para Temari, mas essa não iria dizer nada, o silêncio entre eles parecia de vital importância para aquele momento. Foi então que ela sentiu suas mãos se moverem novamente, contra sua vontade, até sua saia. Abaixou-a lentamente, ainda sendo guiada pelos movimentos do ninja, e viu que ele obviamente fazia o mesmo, porém com o short preto que usava.

Agora, podia ver as coxas fortes do rapaz e a cueca larga, essa era também num tom esverdeado, com pequenas nuvens nela. A garota reprimiu o riso, ao ver uma peça íntima tão infantil nele, e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Porém os olhos dele não estavam voltados para o rosto dela e sim para as coxas da garota, parte que sempre o atraía muito. Ela quase pigarreou, mas pensou melhor... Por que interromper agora? No fim, não podia se mover mesmo...

Ele olhava, paralisado, para a parte inferior do corpo dela. Como podia ser tão perfeita? As coxas, roliças e fortes, em sua luminescência... O conjunto, a ninja toda parecia ser algo artístico, feito com o propósito de provocar a mente dele. Sentiu uma espécie de formigamento subir por seu corpo, trazendo com ele um calor grande. Mas, mesmo assim, o habitante de Konoha se mantinha calmo. Já era seguro soltar a garota agora? Era melhor, já tinha gasto chakra o suficiente com aquilo. Cancelando o jutsu, ela finalmente pôde se mover, o que fez com que a mesma sorrisse para o estrategista.

Deu dois passos para frente, ficando muito próxima ao gênio, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos castanhos. Finalmente... Finalmente poderia o tocar de novo, sentir o toque da pele dele contra a dela. Os dedos da mão direita dela foram até o braço do garoto, deslizando por toda a extensão, até encontrar a mão do mesmo e a apertar com suavidade. Já a mão esquerda designou-se a tocar o peito dele, descendo com suavidade até o abdome, decorando as formas deste. Sentiu a pele sob seus dedos se arrepiar e o seu sorriso se ampliou.

Para sua surpresa, porém, sentiu uma mão forte puxar sua cintura de encontro ao corpo de seu parceiro, fazendo com que os corpos agora estivessem colados um no outro. As poucas peças de roupa que utilizavam era o que os separavam agora e logo seriam retiradas. O desejo parecia emanar dos dois corpos, iriam terminar o que já haviam começado. Ansiedade, medo... Tudo aquilo fora deixado para trás, apenas para que se pudesse confiar um no outro.

Os lábios de Shikamaru se dirigiram até o pescoço da garota, beijando o local e descendo por toda a extensão, variando entre chupadas, lambidas e suaves mordidas. Ele deixava um rastro de saliva e marcas avermelhadas por onde passava, retirando alguns suspiros dos lábios da jounin, os quais apenas lhe davam estímulo para prosseguir.

Chegou até a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro direito dela, ali dando uma breve mordida, fazendo com que a garota em seus braços estremecesse. Ele riu-se, era delicioso fazer com que a mesma tivesse de largar sua pose arrogante de sempre. Repentinamente, teve uma idéia astuciosa. Será que ela o impediria? Duvidava. Logo, o ninja foi prosseguindo as carícias até chegar aos seios dela, cobrindo-os com beijos, ainda por cima do tecido. Parou ali, indo de encontro à cama do quarto da hospedaria, enquanto retirava habilmente o sutiã dela, tendo nisto ajuda da jovem. Empurrou-a com suavidade sobre o móvel, ficando sobre a garota. Jogou a peça íntima para um lado e colocou ambas as mãos aos lados do corpo dela, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse presa a ele e manteve os joelhos também nas laterais da jounnin. Agora pôde, novamente, descer os beijos até os belos seios dela, sugando-lhe os mamilos com intensidade.

Temari tinha a respiração mais acelerada e soltava baixos ruídos, não acreditando nos movimentos que seu amado executava. Fechou seus olhos de coloração semelhante à de uma esmeralda. Mas aquela passividade não combinava com ela, e logo a comandante se pôs a explorar o corpo dele, passando as pontas dos dedos desde a cintura até a nuca do preguiçoso, demorando-se no local. Porém, novos arrepios se fizeram presentes quando ele agora descia lambendo pela barriga da garota, fazendo com que uma espécie de onde elétrica passasse pelo corpo desta. Finalmente, o pupilo de Asuma chegou até a calcinha da kunoichi, retirando-a sem dificuldade e jogando-a no mesmo canto que o sutiã fora jogado. Mas neste momento, o rapaz parou por alguns segundos. Barulhos, semelhantes a gemidos, vieram do quarto ao lado. Shikamaru e Temari sorriram, o Kazekage realmente não era inocente como todos pensavam. Ao perceber isso, deram-se conta de que eles próprios estavam a fazer o mesmo. Novas ondas de calor passaram por eles, a excitação de ambos era nítida agora.

O astuto shinobi evitou olhar para o sexo da irmã do Kazekage, para não a deixar constrangida, porém, abaixou todo o corpo, ficando diretamente contra ela. Seu membro, já rígido, pressionava-se contra a cueca que usava, sentindo o contado úmido com a intimidade dela. Fechou os olhos, aquele contato era provocador para ele. Mas não teve muito tempo para sentir aquilo, pois a arrogante ninja descera as mãos até a última peça de roupa que ele usava. Retirou-a lentamente, com ajuda dele, até que a roupa caísse no chão. Algo raspou contra a panturrilha do chunnin, áspera. Notou que não havia retirado à rede que ela usava nesta mesma parte do corpo. Pegou com firmeza na coxa da garota, descendo a mão até a área da rede e retirou-a, os sapatos da jovem tinham ficado no chão, quando ele a empurrara até a cama.

Agora estavam completamente nus, um sentindo o corpo do outro, num contato enlouquecedor. A respiração de ambos estava falhada e Shikamaru sentiu algo molhado e quente tocar seu pescoço.

Temari tinha levado sua boca até o pescoço do garoto, ali deslizando sua língua e provocando arrepios no mesmo. Ela também arranhava suavemente as costas dele, sem o machucar. Apesar de estar gostando dos toques dela, ele se retirou de cima da ninja, ficando ajoelhado na cama. Tendo agora uma visão de cima, do corpo todo dela, sentiu-se mais acordado do que jamais se sentira. Antes que ele pudesse continuar, porém, ela levantou a parte superior do corpo, sentando-se na cama e apoiando-se com uma das mãos no colchão. Com a mão restante, ela envolveu o membro do garoto, recebendo em troca uma exclamação de prazer vinda dele. Aquilo fez com que a jounnin mordesse o próprio lábio inferior, embora estivesse nervosa, queria aprofundar o toque entre eles. Moveu a mão, trêmula, de cima para baixo uma vez, para depois passar o dedo suavemente sobre a glande do garoto, que soltava breves suspiros. Repetiu os movimentos anteriores algumas vezes, fazendo com que o ninja soltasse alguns baixos gemidos. Enquanto a garota agia, Shikamaru levou as mãos, com destreza, até os seios da garota, os quais apertou com intensidade, pressionando os mamilos dentre seus dedos.

Foi interrompida, porém, quando as mãos dele se retiraram de seus seios e uma delas pegou em seu pulso com firmeza, retirando sua mão do órgão do shinobi. Ele a empurrou novamente, fazendo com que se deitasse e, ofegante, dirigiu-se até o sexo dela, introduzindo um dedo neste, lentamente. Lembrava-se de algumas dicas que recebera de seu sensei, quando tiveram uma conversa sobre aquilo. Embora tivesse relutado a ouvir, achando um saco, ele se recordava de Asuma dizendo algo sobre penetrar primeiro alguns dedos, para não machucar uma garota que fosse virgem assim como ele. Portanto, prosseguiu, movimentando o dedo lentamente após o penetrar por completo na garota. O mesmo processo foi repetido com mais dois dedos, lubrificados naturalmente pela umidade da jounnin. Ela, por sua vez, soltava alguns gemidos mais altos que os anteriores, ele conseguia a fazer enlouquecer. Shikamaru encontrava dificuldades para se controlar ao ter a visão da garota gemendo para ele e sentindo o quanto ela era quente por dentro. Mas iria com calma, pois aquele era seu jeito.

Tirando seus dedos dela, agora melados pelo líquido que vinha da ninja, e preparou-se para o que mais esperara até ali. Com dificuldade, pôs-se entre as pernas da kunoichi, segurando-lhe as coxas e começou a introduzir seu membro nela, soltando alguns gemidos quando se sentiu apertado pelo corpo desta. A garota, por sua vez, segurava firmemente o lençol da cama, com os olhos bem fechados. Sentia certa dor, mas nada que fosse insuportável, mesmo porque o garoto havia sido carinhoso. Agora, ele voltava a lamber os mamilos da jovem, em movimentos circulares enquanto prosseguia com a penetração. Quando finalmente se pôs dentro dela, aguardou até que a garota se acostumasse com a sensação para começar a mover-se contra ela, de maneira lenta a princípio. Temari sentia, aos poucos, a dor ser substituída por prazer e começou a mover-se junto a ele.

Logo, ambos mantinham um ritmo compassado, indo cada vez mais rápido. Agora, nem ao menos ouviam os barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado, por eles próprios estarem produzindo barulhos iguais ou até mais intensos. Ela agarrava-se aos ombros do garoto, aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais até fazer certa pressão sobre ele, rolando na cama, ela ficou por cima. Por sua vez, apoiou as mãos aos lados dele, ficando quase suspensa e agora indo com maior velocidade que conseguia. Ele segurava na cintura dela, ajudando nos movimentos e demonstrando que não agüentaria muito mais.

– Te... Temari! – sua voz saiu fraca e rouca, em tom de aviso. A sensação de estar dentro da garota, somando-se aos movimentos dela, estavam tirando sua sanidade.

Ouvir a voz do garoto sair daquela maneira, fez com que ela estremecesse. Logo chegaria ao seu limite, aquela era a primeira vez dos dois e saia um tanto prazerosa para ambos. Com um último forte movimento, retirou-o de si e no momento exato o garoto chegou ao seu ápice, assim como ela.

Ofegantes, suados e cansados, eles se deitaram um ao lado do outro. A noite havia sido exaustiva e a lua se mantinha alta e soberana no céu. Um filete de sangue escorrera de Temari, mas ela só iria perceber no dia seguinte. Ela foi abraçada por ele, que a puxou contra si. A respiração dele estava lenta agora, os batimentos cardíacos de ambos finalmente desaceleravam. Num sussurro baixo, dito contra o peito do ninja, ela disse:

– Como eu posso te amar, idiota? – ela sorriu, com os olhos quase fechados.

– E eu? Como posso amar uma problemática como você? – Shikamaru se esforçava para falar, o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo.

– Não sei, mas veremos o que o amanhã guarda para nós... – referia-se, obviamente, ao que seria o relacionamento dos dois depois daqueles dias passados lá.

– Eu te amo... Problemática. – ele murmurou quase adormecido.

– Eu te amo... Idiota... – respondeu ela, no mesmo estado de sonolência.

Logo, ambos adormeceram, nos braços um do outro. Era verdade que não sabiam o que o amanhã reservava pra eles, mas o que importava agora não era a distância entre as Vilas ou suas famílias, mas sim, que se amavam e tinham esperança de que aquele sentimento os fizesse passar por cima de todas as dificuldades.

**Epílogo–**

_Temari estava parada, sentindo o vento contra o rosto, agitando-lhe o cabelo. Olhava fixamente para frente, em direção ao grande Deserto de Suna, onde dois vultos sumiam na imensidão._

"Ele se foi...".

_O pensamento pareceu ecoar em sua cabeça, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ela não deixou que as lágrimas saíssem. Ele se fora, de volta para Konoha, e ela não fazia idéia de quando se veriam novamente. Fragmentos de memórias vinham à sua mente, relembrando o que havia se passado naquela manhã. Eles acordaram, trocaram algumas carícias e provocações, colocaram suas roupas e foram até o Kazekage, que deu permissão para ela o acompanhar até a fenda que dava acesso à Vila. Ao que parecia, Gaara finalmente tinha aceitado a relação dos dois, não que gostasse muito. E havia certa cumplicidade entre os dois em relação a relacionamentos, pois o ruivo também tinha aproveitado a última noite de "sua loira" na Vila. Sentia-se vazia, com medo do que aconteceria. Balançou a cabeça. O que era aquilo? Sabia que ele a amava, e aquilo bastava por hora. Poderia viajar para Konoha quando tivesse tempo ou mesmo em uma missão. Mesmo assim, a dor não passava. Logo agora, que estavam juntos, tiveram de se separar..._

_Foi aí que a garota sentiu uma leve mão tocar seu ombro e ela se virou, assustada. Gaara estava atrás dela, com uma expressão indecifrável._

_– Eles se foram... – ele começou._

_– Sim... E... Gaara... – foi tomada de repentina dúvida – Como vocês se apaixonaram?_

_O Kazekage ponderou a pergunta durante alguns segundos, relembrando-se do dia em que havia sentido seu coração acelerar pela garota._

_– Bem, eu estava trabalhando no escritório e ela entrou... Tem um forte cheiro de flores... – parou alguns segundos, supostamente se lembrando do mencionado – Enfim, ela me chamou para sair, disse que eu precisava relaxar e essas bobeiras. Não aceitou um não, ela é irritantemente barulhenta e persistente... E aí, bem, fomos nos conhecendo melhor e eu acabei me apaixonando._

_Surpreendeu-se com a longa resposta do irmão, nunca o vira falar tanto sobre algo que não fossem negócios de Kazekage. Sorriu, ela fazia bem ao seu irmão, no fim... Seria melhor para eles. Ela também, sentia-se mudada, mais tranqüila. Era verdade então, o que diziam sobre opostos? Eles se equilibravam de uma maneira única. Ela era como o vento e ele como as nuvens._

"E o vento move as nuvens...".

_– Heh, foi pego então? Já eu, acho que gostava dele fazia um tempo... Aquele idiota. – quase resmungou, fazendo com que o irmão levantasse as não existentes sobrancelhas._

_– Entendo... – dito isso, calou-se._

_Ficaram certo tempo contemplando o Deserto e sua imponência, com os pensamentos divagando. O Sol se punha, fazendo a areia brilhar como ouro e o céu assumir tons alaranjados e avermelhados. Quando finalmente escureceu, os dois irmãos, num silencioso consentimento, voltaram para casa, com a certeza de que não seria fácil, mas poderiam continuar seus relacionamentos se tivessem suficiente força. Mas tinham fé, pois a força deles era grande como o Deserto._

**The End ii. **

**Da parte 1 o/! Bem, meus caros, esta foi a primeira parte da fic. Logo postarei a segunda, procurem por ela, sim ii? O nome será "And now, Troublesome?" ou em português: "E agora, Problemática?", que contará a estória de Temari indo a Konoha e passando um tempo lá e incluirá mais casais. **

**Quanto ao hentai, espero que tenham achado bom, pois deu trabalho para escrever xD! Ocasionais falhas devem ser apontadas, mas perdoadas, heh. **

**E o epílogo foi um trecho curtinho, apenas para dar um "gancho" para a continuação. Espero que tenham igualmente gostado dele. **

**Bem, reviews, sim '0'? E obrigada aos que já comentaram aqui!**

**Enjoy!**

**See ya', as soon as possible.**


End file.
